Deathly Heroes: Ice Queen
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: After using accidental magic at age five, a witch is on her own in the Elemental Nations. Now, years later, she accidentally discovers the first friendly face she can remember. Just who is this General, and what does he want with her? Is he like all the others who have approached her? And how will he and the Avatar react to a serial killer acting in self-defense?
1. Visions

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

"What do you think we should do now, Korra?" Bolin asked curiously, "I mean, we beat Amon a few years ago , and you got your bending back."

"I don't know," she murmured, putting her hand on the table in front of her. Everyone else who'd helped in the revolution was here, even all of the airbenders and a few chi blockers that were working on their side undercover. "I keep getting this dream that someone's hurt and needs my help."

"Can you describe the dream in detail, Avatar Korra?" Lin asked, "It may help us find who you're dreaming of if they're in Republic City."

"She was actually about twenty-five? Thirty? Somewhere in there, but the ages in my dreams are always changing, even though it's the same person. She's got black hair that actually looks like it's covered in oil and her eyes are the deepest black, like living liquid coals. At first she was a child, being beaten by a man in front of two other kids who look a lot like her, but then it started changing after I saw her get sucked into what looked like a white whirlpool made of fog, but it was in the floor…" she trailed off, confused. "I have tried asking the previous Avatars that were airbenders, but they aren't really helping me much. Even Aang was at a loss for what to do, even though he told me to follow my heart."

"We'll find her," Lin promised, "Tenzin, can you send word to your mother in the southern water tribe? General Iroh, can you get word to the fire nation? We'll need to find this girls as quickly as humanly possible."

"No, wait," Korra cut in, getting dizzy. "Not yet. Let's wait a couple weeks to contact the other nations and just stick with water for right now. I don't want to… cause a… panic…"

Korra collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, but in an Avatar State.

"I'm sorry," Aang smiled gently, "But it was the only way to help you. Come, I've got a faster idea to find her."

Korra nodded and followed him as he led them throughout the nations. She stared, looking, hunting for the one from her dreams. Aang's eyes were narrowed, and he landed in Republic City.

"I've spoken with a few of the other past Avatars," he said at last, "One of the previous water tribe Avatars warned me that things like this would happen every so often, where someone from a different world would accidentally teleport themselves into our world to protect them."

"Could you elaborate?" Korra asked confused, and Aang smiled as the water tribe Avatar stepped forward from a small puddle.

"Hello, Korra," he smiled gently, "Do you know anything of the other worlds?"

"Only from legends," she said shifting. "Let's see… there's one with people that are kind of like benders, only they have a dominant and secondary element, and lightning is one of their basic five. They use hand signs and wear symbols to represent their tribes, right?"

"Yes, those are the ninja," he smiled gently, "Are there any others you can recall?"

"There's one filled with nothing but non-benders," she said scratching her neck, "Oh, and there's one that has some set of weird spirits that they worship and think that they are half of. Then there's some who think that they're descended from weird kings with some sort of special bending…"

"Yes, Earth," he smiled, "And the ones who believe that they are half of the spirits are Demigods. The ones who are descended from kings are Magicians, descendants of the pharaoh, a leader of one of the countries on earth. The three are one and the same world."

"Okay," Korra deadpanned, "Um, there's one with people who have to serve their leaders like a bunch of slaves. Then you've got this weird one in some weird black void…"

"Yes, Panem," he smiled, "And the black void is outer space. It is what our planet rests in."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "that's all I can remember. Oh, wait, there was one that had a bunch of angels and then demons, if I'm right!"

"It's alright," he smiled, "You did well for looking into your extreme youth. The one I am thinking of is similar to the Magicians, but they are not. How much do you know of the Magical Earth?"

Korra stared at him blankly before Aang sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"Have a seat," he sighed, "I will explain. This new world to you will be very different, but I will tell you as much as I can."

"Okay," Korra said plopping down. "Wait – you think this kid's from the magical world?"

"Yes, that's correct," he nodded, "One of them will come once every cycle of the Avatars. The previous times that it happened, they were killed in combat in their own world as they tried to fulfill their destinies because they hadn't mastered as many elements as their body allows. You see, they can control not just the four elements that we have, but also their chi, and use this to their advantage. This is what you will need to focus on when overseeing her training."

"Wait, overseeing? We're training her?" Korra asked, her eyes widening. "Why?"

"There is always a prophecy that is to be fulfilled in their world when they are sent here," he replied calmly, "One that joins with at least one of the other worlds. You see, that is the only reason all the others have died up until now – the other worlds didn't find who they were looking for, or their different upbringings were getting in the way of the fighting. But this time we have the advantage – they are all of the same family line, and will work together no matter what to protect what is left of their dying lineage."

"So, where is she?" Korra asked, and the waterbender created a hurricane to take to the sky.

After looking around, he dropped back down and shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Korra," Tenzin's voice called, and she was immediately hearing it alongside Aang's.

"Tell Tenzin and Bumi that I'm proud of them," Aang said, "As well as my grandchildren, if you would please, Korra."

She nodded before flying off to the room she'd left from. To her astonishment, her body was gone, and nowhere to be found. She looked around to find that the others were scattered throughout the water tribe house. The airbenders, except Tenzin, were worriedly gathered in Tenzin's room, while Bolin and Mako were battling each other in a dojo of sorts, with her father helping with waterbending to them. Her mother was with Katara, who kept glancing at her and assuring her that it was only an Avatar thing, and Asami was with Lin who was doing the same thing, in a grumpy manner, as Katara.

"Korra," Tenzin whispered as she entered the room. she stared at him, and he looked up confused, looking around before turning his attention back to her unconscious body. "Korra, wake up. We can't finish the meeting without you. Korra, what were you trying to say? Korra. Korra!"

"Shut up," she smiled as she entered her body, "It's an Avatar thing, Tenzin. Aang wants me to tell you 'hi' and that he loves and is really proud of you and your kids."

His eyes widened before he brought her into a relieved hug. He sent gusts of wind into the rooms that the others were in to let them know that she was awake, and they immediately raced back to the meeting place.

"I know for a fact that she's not in Republic City," Korra stated firmly, "What happened is that my spirit was projected there so I could talk to Avatar Aang and one of the other waterbender Avatars."

"Right," Lin nodded, "I'll still keep an eye out in the city, just in case."

"Thanks," Korra smiled, "Tenzin, can you keep an eye on the Air Temples for me? Bolin, I need you to take a message for me to the earth nation. I'll take one to the water nation, unless Katara wants to since… what?"

"We're in the Southern Water Tribe," General Iroh chuckled, with an amused raised eyebrow. "I will watch over in the fire Nations. You will take one to the Northern Water Tribe, yes?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Korra laughed sheepishly, "Right, my bad. Anyways, we might need to go in pairs. I'm staying with Mako."

"I'll take Asami," Bolin called happily.

"I'll take Milo," Tenzin said with a curt nod.

"Actually, I think I would prefer to go with you, Councilman Tenzin," Iroh said quickly, "With your flying Bison we'd be able to get word from my men quickly, and I can have a ship set up to protect your island quickly. There's also the fact that there's a menace running around who can kill someone with their mind."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked worriedly, "General?"

"People – or rather, men – have been dying in according to their nationality and bending abilities," he explained quickly, "I'm not sure if it's another blood-bender, but I do know that the men are always dying… well, indecent."

"Naked?" Bolin mouthed, and the General nodded.

"Yikes," Mako shuddered. "I'll keep an eye on the Air Temple with the kids. We'll report with a messenger hawk as soon as we can find something."

They all nodded and went their separate ways in groups, with the air nomads riding two different bison to their different destinations. Tenzin was on Appa, his father's bison, and they flew over to the fleet of United Kingdom's navy fleet.

"First things first," Iroh said as he sat up worriedly, "We'll need to find who's been murdering everyone."

"No, they will be revealed in time," Tenzin argued patiently, "We will need to find the one Korra needs so that we can train them. For all we know, the murders are this girl's methods of self-defense."

Iroh couldn't deny that Tenzin's logic was more correct, and so he kept an eye out for anything suspicious over the edge of the bison. Just as they reached a cave, he saw something in the water.

"Tenzin, there's another body," he said quickly, "But it's clothed. I'm going to investigate, you keep going."

He used firebending to lower himself down to the ice and knelt down next to the still body. He stared in horror at the figure before him. It was just as Korra had described who she was looking for.

He'd unknowingly found their missing witch.

* * *

What do you think the General will do?

Please, please review! I really am trying to work on three crossovers at once, but I really am doing my best to update them as quickly as I can! Ideas are very much appreciated, and I promise to give credit for them when I finish the chapters that I may feature them in!


	2. Rescuer Down Under

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

General Iroh scanned the slopes for any signs of life and found only a seal. He frowned, using lightning to kill it before skinning it with a knife carefully so that he could use the skin for a bedding for the young female. He shook his head before starting the fire out of the seal and sent up smoke stacks using his coat to cover the smoke just long enough so that they could work. He sighed as his animal died out into nothing but jerky. He put his coat back on, the cold biting into him, and began to quickly ensure that his new charge was at least decently cared for. He found that a few polar bears had been called by the cooking meat, and killed one before the other one raced away fearfully. He skinned this, too, and cooked the meat inside a cave as best he could.

He lay the polar bear fur out, the fur on the outside, and used it as a sleeping back for his sleeping ward, as well as himself. He kept the seal skin as the bottom of his fire and set down to eat the seal jerky he'd cooked. He hesitantly drifted off to sleep with the female still asleep next to him inside the sleeping back. as indecent as it was, it would be something to at least keep her alive, he knew, since his body heat was a bit higher than most because of his powerful firebending chi. He awoke to a howling wind, only to find that a blizzard had overcome the area. He sighed heavily and began trying to rececitate the young woman, only to find that her figure was not feminine at all.

Her cheeks were shallow, and her body lacked its normal pubescent curves. In fact, he could see every rib on her chest, count them, and then count every single one of her spine bones. She was literally starving to death, even if she had survived hypothermia. He ground up some of the jerky and gently teased it down her throat alongside some hot water he'd melted from some ice.

Hours passed, then days. He found he was beginning to worry, and the blizzard never let up. He felt a small tremor in the ice, and fell back into his routine of trying to keep the poor girl from getting frostbite on her fingers, which was taking up a considerable amount of chi. She was truly dying, he feared, and he set his cloak on her before lying next to her and falling asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning, the blizzard hadn't let up, and he was beginning to wonder if Tenzin would really be able to find him here. He heard something, ever so faint above the wind, and looked up from his bed to find a small break in the wind. Dare he dream? Had Tenzin really found him?

"General Iroh!" Tenzin gasped as he surged forward, eyeing the cave. "General?"

"Tenzin?" he croaked weakly, his throat sore from drinking nothing but melted ice. "Councilman Tenzin?"

"General," Tenzin gaped before eyeing the teen beside him. "What-? Never mind, that can wait. How long have you been here?"

"As soon as I made this my shelter just after getting her here and killing a seal and a polar bear for food and blankets," he replied wearily, eyeing his makeshift shelter. He'd wasted nothing from the two animals, not even the organs and bones. The bones had become his new weapons of choice, since they could be used by those in the water tribes. Korra would be proud, he mused.

"Good god," Tenzin gaped, "You'd have made Fire Lord Zuko proud with this shelter. I'll bring Appa here as quickly as I can – it may take a bit."

"Okay," he croaked before falling back asleep unwillingly.

He awoke to a flurry of voices, but only just barely.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Bolin panicked.

"Of course he's not okay, he's covered in polar bear skin!" Mako yelled.

"Guys, who's that with him?" Asami asked, pointing at the mess of hair that Iroh had rescued.

There was an immediate silence as they looked to Tenzin for answers.

"I know nothing," he answered with a huff, "I only know that he saw her lying face down on the edge of the ice and saw the need to rescue her. Mother, could you help them, please?"

"I will try," she said wearily, "But the girl is badly hurt, and is already dying. The General must have used all his strength and chi to keep them both alive for this long. Korra, I will need a bucket of boiling water. Mako, can you get a fire started for me, dear? Tenzin, keep the grandchildren out. Bolin, Lin, I will need your help undressing and redressing them."

Iroh wanted to protest as he felt Tenzin's and Bolin's worried hands removing his wet clothes to put on fresh, thick water tribe clothing, and wanted to protest. He settled into the warmth, thanking the spirits of his ancestors for letting Tenzin find him before he died. He could only hope that the female he rescued wouldn't die.

"How was she?" Tenzin asked suddenly, and Katara's footsteps were heard.

"She is extremely weak, and the only food within her body was that which General Iroh teased down her throat," she said softly, and the two stared at her worriedly. "Lin was able to see and count all her ribs and spine bones, as well as most of her pelvic, ankle, and wrist bones. I've put her on a liquid diet, but the food will have nothing but vitamins, minerals, and proteins that she will need to survive. Her body has seen better days, but we will now know if she is the one until Korra can confirm this."

"Thank you, mother," Tenzin replied, "We got the General in bed, but he didn't even try to wake up as we changed him."

"He is probably thankful for the warmth and merely wanting rest," she said wisely. "We must take shifts. Bolin, you will take first watch, Tenzin, second, and Milo, the third alongside Mako. Lin, Korra, and Asami will take shifts to watch over our guest as she, too, rests. Was she clothed when he found her, Tenzin?"

"I think so," he said quickly, "Her clothes said nothing about where she was from, however. She was wearing nothing of the General's, except that his coat was pulled over her hands with hers in his."

"To keep them warm," Katara nodded, "He was protecting her from frostbite."

"What will we do?" Tenzin worried, and Katara looked at him sadly.

"All we can do is hope that they live," she said sadly before leaving. "Be careful, boys. They both have severe hypothermia."

"We will," the two benders promised as Bolin sat to take the first watch.

* * *

Do you think that the General should survive? Should there be lasting damage?

Review!


	3. Firebenders

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

Mako walked into the room that the female was in that General Iroh had rescued. He stared at her before channeling fire chi into her, warming her as gently as he possibly could. She flinched at the contact, and began whimpering, murmuring things about her twin's past that were better remained unsaid. Neither knew it, but when the connection between she and her twin was lost, she had slowly began dying.

She felt the end coming nigh as she fell into the water, and relished the numbing feel of the cold water before realizing that she truly didn't want to die. She had felt someone pull her up, but knew that her rescuer would just use her for sex if it was a male, and abandon her at first chance if a female. Well, unless it was an air nomad or the Avatar. Even a firebender shouldn't have wasted their time with her, even though numerous benders were helping her to survive with round-the-clock intensive care.

Mako sighed as he was forced to leave the room to take his shift at General Iroh's side once more. He walked in calmly and was startled halfway through his shift when the man's eyelids began to feebly attempt to open. He quickly sent Milo to get Katara, Korra, and Tenzin, even Bolin if he was still awake.

Within minutes, they'd appeared one by one, waiting worriedly, with Tenzin falling back asleep (it was the middle of the night), and Korra to talk to Katara for a bit. The General's eyes finally opened, a week after being rescued, and surveyed his surroundings. Mako turned to alert the others, and Tenzin was immediately awake, and heading over to the firebender's side.

"How do you feel?" Katara and Korra asked in unison.

"Like I just got hit with one of Bolin's rocks," he croaked, "The Southern Water Tribe, then, if you're here, Lady Katara, yes?"

"Here," Korra said, soothing his vocal chords with warm, almost hot, water with waterbending. He visibly relaxed, and coughed up a bit of offending mucus.

"I apologize," he gasped, "I should have been more careful. My only thought was to see if I could keep her alive. Is-Is she? Did I fail?"

"She's still alive," Korra reassured, "Katara and I have been keeping an eye on her and waterbending a liquid diet into her digestive track. It's nothing but liquefied foods filled with more vitamins and minerals, and those bones you kept came in very handy for the calcium needed. Thank you."

"How bad is it?" he asked wearily, and just now looking down to his garb. "Is there going to be any lasting damage?"

"No, you'll be fine," the elder assured, "the food you cooked was a bit of a shock to your system, but we kept you on a liquid diet as well to be safe. You woke up first, understandably, but she is still weak and cannot produce her own body heat."

"Let me help," he rasped as he struggled to sit up.

"Your body is still weak as well," Tenzin protested.

"But his body heat will pass to hers if he remains beside her under the blankets," Katara said wisely. "It is the fastest way to help her recover, and Mako and Korra can continue to help her with their own firebending as well."

"Thank you for saving my life," he nodded to Tenzin, "This is the least I can do to repay my debt to you and the Avatar both. I continued to talk to her as she was unconscious in the cave – I'd heard stories of unconscious patients recalling the voices that comforted them, and I couldn't help but feel that she would want an ally."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Korra smiled brightly, "Especially since you're about the same age."

"Korra!" Tenzin snapped.

"Just saying," she laughed, "No need to get your underwear wadded up."

"Here, let us help, General," Mako said firmly as he went to help the fellow firebender up to walk over to the nearby room. Tenzin took his other side, also putting the General's arm over his shoulders to support his weight.

"I thank you both," he said kindly, just before lowering himself wearily under the covers that his charge was lying under with a pale face. Her body was cold again, and Mako began channeling chi into her. "Here, I'll get her fingers so she will not get frostbite."

"Sleep well, General," Korra said smiling as the firebender wearily returned to slumber as soon as the girl's fingers were once again pink instead of purple.

.o0O0o.

When the General woke up again, it was daylight, and Lin was standing over him. He smiled softly as a good morning, and she nodded her head.

"Your men are worried about you," she said at last, "They began panicking when you didn't return with Tenzin. We told them you fell ill and would visit them as soon as you could."

"Thank you, Chief Bei Fong," he said kindly, "Do you think she'll ever wake?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it takes another month," she said shaking her heads. "I've recruited street orphans with better health than her. So many of bones were visible, it was horrible, like I was looking at a skeleton with flesh on it. She's put on some more weight and has been able to take more food with each day, but it is still unnerving how thin she is. To not even have a feminine figure – she must have been dying of starvation."

"How much food is she getting currently?" the firebender asked, and was astonished at what was told to him. "Two liters of pure liquid food a day? That's all? She is still recovering from starvation, I realize, but does it really have to be so little?"

"It is all her body can hold for the time being," Lin replied, "They've been increasing the food amounts a few ounces every day. We can only hope that she survives with no permanent damage."

Iroh looked at the girl sleeping next to him, wondering how many years she had seen and how many of them had been on the streets.

* * *

Again, should there be lasting damage? Yes, or no? The next chapter's going to be her point of view, and you'll even get a few names if you're paying attention.

Please review, it makes me sad not to know what you think or want.


	4. Inside the Coma

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

Anyhow, this chapter is from the point of view of the unconscious female that General Iroh has rescued, who shall remain nameless until the next chapter.

* * *

I looked around me. Nothing was familiar, but it was at least something better than what had been my "home" before. I remembered that my father was abusive, and my brother and sister were still with him, hopefully alive.

"You're nothing but trouble, you shouldn't have even been born!" my father screamed at me in a drunken rage. He rammed the back of his fist against the side of my face, and I saw stars as I was sent reeling back into the wall. "You ungrateful bitch!"

"Tobias, no!" my mother screamed, "Please, don't do this! These are our children!"

"You think I don't know that, Eileen?" he roared as he slapped his wife in the same manner, with the other two children – a boy and a girl – huddled in a corner.

Why did my life have to be hell because of him?

He sauntered over to me, the one he'd been using as a house elf (not that he knew what it was) and jerked his pants down to reveal bulging underwear. I wanted to scream, to run away, anything but what he was about to do to me with who knew what. I wished desperately that I were gone, away from him, in a place that he could never hurt me again. I felt a horrible feeling behind my navel as I was sucked into a tube and felt as though I were dying. I fell to the ground and vomited just before I collapsed.

I suddenly recalled every murder I'd ever commit. Every murder whose face haunted me like my father's did it was through them that I learned what the bulge in their underwear was – their man parts. Each memory was just as gruesome, if not more so, than the previous one.

The first one had been an equalist, a chi blocker who wanted to do me before he took me to Amon to take away my bending. I'd killed him with his own lightning rods, and so nobody knew what had truly happened except for the fact that I'd removed his male parts, his still-engorged whatever-it-was gripped tightly in my hand. I threw it to the ground as soon as I teleported. I puked on it, stomped on it, and stabbed at it with a small blade as best I could.

The second one had been an earthbender. He had restrained me with earth around my middle, ankles, wrists, and neck. I'd panicked, and rammed the earth into the bulge in his pants before he could react. I then had panicked further by doing so to his wrists, ankles, hips, and anywhere else I thought it would hurt. He was screaming by now, and looking like a human porcupine, so I shot one into his throat and into the back of his head from his skull bones before teleporting away in a frenzy with blood on my hands that I now needed to wash.

The third had been a lightning bender, and I used and channeled his lightning back to him, just before channeling it into his male parts, frying them. This one had been simple, and I'd used lightning he'd channeled into me for that and directed it towards his heart, killing him immediately.

The fourth had been a metalbender, and I'd enjoyed destroying him by melting his armor on him. He didn't survive the night after I'd teleported, and I'd even melted some of it onto his eyes and in his ears so he couldn't hear or see for good measure.

The final one had been a waterbender, and I'd channeled ice into his private areas and into his lungs. It truly was the perfect murder, until he'd destroyed the cliff with me on it. Unfortunately, I could only bend when I was desperate, and I could barely keep afloat while I doggy-paddled, and the cold water against me just felt so good compared to the hot, sticky mess that most men seem to become around me.

Yes, I know, I'm a sadist to someone when they attack me with their pants bulging.

I had come to think it was normal, until I felt the waistline of one man pulling on me as he pulled me out of the ice cold water. That had been a long time ago, I'd heard someone say it had been two months, but I didn't care. I still don't care. I don't ever want to wake up. There's a warmth next to me, and I can still hear my rescuer's voice. That's all that matters to me is that my rescuer is by me.

On that tangent, my vision now fades to the blackness after he'd rescued me. I was rapping against his hips with my side, I could feel his arms underneath me, and hear his teeth chattering ever so slightly. He was truly an angel sent from some divine heaven, he just had to be to rescue me like that without bulging pants.

"I know you probably can't hear me," he'd said, "But I do not wish for you to die. I truly hope that you see a reason to live, and to continue going. I have lost too many people in this war with Amon. Even if he is supposedly dead alongside Tarlock."

Amon was dead? Tarlock was, too? Cool. This might actually work then if I can settle down and start a family of my own where I don't have to worry about men with bulging pants.

"I saw you in the water, and I felt that I had to rescue you," he said, "Like it was my duty as the General of the United Nations."

Oh, shit! General of the United Nations! Which one? Iroh? Bumi?

"Bumi would think I'm crazy," he chuckled, "Using my firebending to try to keep you alive. But, I remember how my Grandfather was told to use his chi to keep him warm by my Great Uncle Iroh. I'm glad my father named me after him – he was a wonderful man, a wonderful General, and an even better tea maker. I'm glad I was able to follow in his footsteps."

Ah hah! Iroh.

Iroh.

Rolls right off the tongue.

Iroh.

Iroh, the General.

Wait, General Iroh? As in, the Prince of the Fire Nation? Oh, boy, I felt as though my embarrassment would melt the ice around me.

"You're very beautiful," he complimented a long time later after I'd caught him sleeping a few times. "I know it is rarely a compliment to give out to a person that you barely even know, but I see beauty in you, just waiting to be let out like a beautiful butterfly."

Me, a beautiful Butterfly? Don't make me laugh, General. I'm a moth, and everybody knows it!

"I hope Tenzin gets here soon. It's getting cold, and I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to keep us both warm with my chi," he fretted some later time. I could still hear and feel the howling blizzard outside.

As Tenzin arrived, I almost panicked. My heart went into overdrive as they spoke.

"General," I heard Tenzin gape. "What-? Never mind, that can wait. How long have you been here?"

"As soon as I made this my shelter just after getting her here and killing a seal and a polar bear for food and blankets," General Iroh had replied wearily. His voice was getting hoarse, but no matter what state it was in I would be able to recognize my knight in shining armor.

"Good god," Tenzin gaped, "You'd have made Fire Lord Zuko proud with this shelter. I'll bring Appa here as quickly as I can – it may take a bit."

"Okay," he croaked before I heard him go back to breathing differently, meaning he was asleep.

I could hear Tenzin's voice the whole ride to his destination, telling us to hold on just a little longer until we reached his mother's house. Really, this guy still lived with his momma? Pathetic.

I heard the others worry about General Iroh and felt strong arms around me as Tenzin used airbending to get General Iroh and me inside together. I, personally, didn't care. I knew I was dying, and I already knew what the old woman was saying. I felt my blood freeze as I heard the name 'Korra', and immediately realized that I was unconsciously in the presence of the Avatar. I was glad that it was a couple females to change my clothes, even if one of the names sounded vaguely familiar….

Uh oh. First General Iroh, then Councilman Tenzin, then Avatar Korra, then Katara herself, and now Chief Lin Bei Fong? Oh, this was just too much. I was surrounded by Team Avatar in all its glory. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were probably here, too, with Tenzin's family.

Every so often I could hear one of my caretakers talking to me, like the time Korra had begged me not to die – that was a shocker – and the time that Lin had threatened me that she'd kill me if I died (which made no sense) and the time when Mako had come and started channeling warmth into me. I almost wondered if his pants were bulging, but I fought the urge to think about it.

I had to visibly focus to keep myself from flinching when the covers were lifted one day and a warm feeling settled next to me. I could hear more voices, most of Team Avatar, and they were talking about healing or liquids of some sort. I knew they'd been waterbending liquids into me to keep me alive, but who cares?

"How is she?" I heard my savior ask.

Oh. My. God. I almost had a heart attack when _General Iroh _asked if _I _was okay!

"She should be fine with your help," I'd heard Tenzin say later. "Her body's getting warmer, and is beginning to relearn how to produce heat on its own. She should be awake or at least warm in a few more days."

General Iroh kept talking to me, and even to Milo when it was their turn for shifts to watch over me. Stupid brat was so easily excited, and I could feel that he was an airbender. I let a week pass to let myself heal.

I felt a warm hand on my forehead, and I could feel that it was somewhat hot and clammy. Whose was it? Surely not the General's… was it?

"I don't want you to die," he murmured, "I feel like I know you, like you're important to me somehow. I don't know why, but I feel like you don't deserve to die. Even if you are the one who killed all those people, you won't go to prison for it. I've heard you talk in your sleep when nobody else is listening, your voice is mesmerizing. I've heard you talk about all those men who wanted to rape you – what you did wasn't wrong, it was self-defense. I'd have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes."

Oh my god! He spoke to me again! Wait, I'm not going to jail?

I think I'm in heaven.

Well, only one way to find out…

I forced my eyes further closed, only to force them to open to face my savior, the General, for the first time.

* * *

Cliffie! How do you think Iroh will react? What do you think her name is? Who do you think she is?

Reviews are pretty and very much accepted.


	5. Waking Up

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

Iroh almost gasped as his charge finally awoke after three weeks of being asleep, and in what Katara had called a coma. He knew she was awake, but she must have been dazed for her to immediately turn her head to face him and to simply stare at his skin. He wondered vaguely if this was an after-effect of the coma. Milo's eyes widened and he gently narrowed his eyes and mouthed a quick 'no' to the child. He wanted to find out what he could before he introduced her to the others and the onslaught of panic they would no doubt bring with them. Tenzin and Korra expecially fit into this category.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. "Are you hungry?"

"General," she whispered, her voice cracking ever so slightly from a lack of use. His eyes widened. Had she heard him? Or had she heard the others call him that? "General Iroh."

Yup, she'd heard him.

"You heard me?" he whispered, and she buried herself into his borrowed water tribe shirt. "Do you have a name?"

She was silent, and he worried that he'd sent her back to sleep. He was about to move her off of him when she curled up deeper into his shirt.

"Silvana," she whispered at last, as though she'd actually had to think about it. "I-am I in trouble, sir?"

"No," he replied, happy that he'd finally gotten a name for her and a reply. He narrowed his eyes at Milo, who was looking towards the door. "Why do you think that you are in trouble? Have you done something I am unaware of?"

"I killed people," she whispered, a dam inside her breaking at long last. "The earthbender that looked like a porcupine, the drowned waterbender on the top of a cliff, the dead chi blocker at the docks, the lightning bender with his pants singed – I did all that. I killed them _all_. I-I had no choice, they'd have-their pants…"

"It's alright," he said quietly, "We already did our research. It was in self-defense, you have done no wrong in protecting yourself."

"But I killed," she whimpered, "I killed. Daddy was right… I really am an ungrateful freak of a bitch…"

Iroh stared in horror at what she said. He glared at Milo to go get Tenzin and Korra, but only the two of them. The child nodded before scampering off quietly as Silvana sobbed uncontrollably. Iroh hesitantly put an arm around her to reassure her, and she flinched.

"I apologize," he whispered, "I should have warned you first. Tenzin and Avatar Korra are coming – they told me to tell them as soon as you woke up. I did not, and do not, want you to be afraid when you met them. You will be just fine, I promise."

"General," Tenzin said as he stepped into the room. He narrowed his eyes at Milo.

"Tenzin, this is not for young or elderly ears," the General said calmly. "I will need only you and Avatar Korra as my witnesses. Chief Bei Fong may stay if she truly thinks that she will die if she doesn't."

"Aww!" Milo whined, "Can't I stay?"

"No!" the General snapped angrily, "This is private, Milo! Go help your mother with your brother or something!"

"Milo, General Iroh has a reason for everything he does," Tenzin said quietly as he knelt in front of his son. "He may be grumpy now, but this is not the place for a child right now. If he says that it is not for young or old ears, then it isn't, and he probably has something to say that he doesn't want anyone to know except those he wishes to keep in the room."

"But what about her?" Milo sobbed, pointing at Silvana, who was still whimpering against the General's collarbone. "It's not fair!"

"Milo," Iroh said after he snorted steam from his nostrils. "I will make it up to you later, child, but right now we need to have an adult talk. Milo, I only do this to keep you safe. Please go if you value your sanity."

Milo's eyes widened before he left and Tenzin almost shut the door in Lin's face. He sighed before he let her in, and her eyes fell upon the still-whimpering witch who was still shaking with the sobs that were coming from her.

"You'd think she'd killed someone," Lin grumbled as Tenzin locked the door.

The four benders could feel the air in the room begin to freeze as Silvana's magic came out.

"Peace, Silvana," Iroh soothed, "Please, try to tell us what happened to you. We cannot help you if we do not know why you did so."

"Did what?" Korra asked, her eyes wandering to each of her three senior benders.

"Those benders," Silvana gasped, "The ones that tried to hurt me, along with a Chi Blocker…"

"Wait, a Chi blocker was killed? Who's going to miss a chi blocker?" Korra asked, and was silenced by a glare from both Lin and Tenzin. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I-I didn't want to," Silvana sobbed, shaking her head as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, as though she was trying to hold herself together. "I they were scaring me… they-their pants were bulging out the front, like-like daddy's was when he tried to hurt me, when mommy was begging him not to…"

"Is that when you teleported yourself here into the Elemental Nations?" Lin asked, and Silvana nodded with tears running down her face and her lower lip quivering. "How old were you when this happened?"

"F-five," she squeaked, "When daddy's pants were bulging. I remember it so clearly, it haunts me every month when-when I'm bleeding from down there…"

Iroh's eyes narrowed slightly at the reference of the female reproductive cycle, but he carefully reconstructed his blank mask. Lin's eyes narrowed after widening in disgust, and Tenzin took a step back to keep himself from getting sick. Korra's eyes had widened in horror, not understanding what was going on.

"What exactly is the 'bulging pants' thing supposed to mean?" she asked, looking to Tenzin for guidance.

"That is something to ask your parents, not me, Korra," he scolded harshly, "However, I will leave it at the fact that it is highly inappropriate. You were right to force Milo to leave, General Iroh…"

"Oh," she said before turning back to Silvana.

"It will be alright, Silvana," Iroh encouraged gently. "Do you remember anything else that could have caused you to be so thin? Were you hurt? Tortured? Please tell me Amon didn't take your bending…"

"No, it's how I killed them," she sobbed, shaking her head. "Amon – he scared me most of all, even more than my dad. Whenever I wasn't dreaming or having nightmares of killing those men… I would dream that I was my twin sister, back with my parents and brother…. Dad would still beat them, and when my brother wasn't home he'd beat my mom and scream at her that it was her fault that I was a freak who teleported away from him when he was going to teach me to respect my elders…

"I finally got sick of it one day and passed out, only to find that I was back in my sister's body. Only this time, it was a scary snake-like man with red eyes who was standing over her-me-as we-I-felt as though I was going to die… a few weeks later I passed out again, and this time I found out that in the nightmare I was pregnant with the snake man's child… I kept dreaming on that stream until finally it stopped just days after she had the baby… I couldn't feel the connection, it was like a part of me had died, like I wasn't human anymore…

"I got so scared, I started killing wild animals. I started trying to control my powers, but when I tried to waterbend, I attracted the waterbender who attacked me, the one I drowned. I guess I went a bit too strong, cause the cliff was destroyed, and I'm not a very good swimmer. If General Iroh hadn't pulled me out of the water, I'd have died in a couple more minutes. If you all hadn't watched over me, I may not have ever woke up… I'm scared…"

"It's alright," Tenzin said sitting beside her. "You're safe now."

"Tenzin's right," Korra choked, "What your dad did – that was wrong, like what Yakone did to Tarlock and Noatok. No matter what, you've got me behind you no matter what. I'll try to help you get control of your powers, okay? Even if I have to go into Avatar State to do it!"

"Korra!" Tenzin scolded quietly, "I highly doubt that last part will be necessary."

"If it is, I'll use it," she said firmly. "Aang would understand."

"Actually," Lin said thoughtfully, "She reminds me of some of my metalbenders when they just begin work. They're terrified, and feel guilty when they kill someone while in the line of duty, even if it really is someone who was trying to kill them."

"So what do we do?" Korra asked, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Well, normally a few days of rest would cure it," Lin said crossing her arms. "However, that obviously won't work since it happens even in her sleep. Perhaps hypnotizing her into not having dreams would help."

"But… but sometimes my dreams warn me of stuff…" she whimpered. "Like the time that chi blocker tried to attack me… and the one time I got anywhere close to seeing Amon… and where to go to hide from the final battle…"

"Okay, we get it," Korra shuddered, "Dreams are good sometimes. Any other ideas?"

"Unless we can protect her while she doesn't have dreams," Iroh contemplated, "If what I'm gathering is correct, her dreams will either be of her past, her twin sister, or her dangerous future."

"Sounds just as gruesome for all three categories," Korra muttered. "Well, that's our best option right now. Katara can heal the hypnotism if it gets to be a problem."

"No, you need dreams," Tenzin said, "If you don't go into a deep enough sleep to dream, you don't recover enough throughout the night and you aren't getting enough sleep. Perhaps… Lin, is there some sort of therapy?"

"I've had to send a few soldiers to therapy, but I've never actually seen what they do," Iroh contemplated amused, "However, they're completely different when they return, as though nothing had gone wrong for them. I believe that Councilman Tenzin is onto something."

"But here's the big question: who's going to be her counselor?" Korra asked, and they all looked at one another.

"I can't," Tenzin said standing up. "I have my wife and children to look after, and Korra and I have to rebuild the city."

"Well, General Iroh and I can't because we have military jobs," Lin argued.

"So who's going to take her? speaking of which, she hasn't even told us her name," Korra realized.

"My/her name is Silvana," the two said in unison. "And I'd prefer it if I/she went with General Iroh/me."

* * *

So, another cliffie. Do you think they'll obey their wishes? I got a few votes/messages (Okay, only three of them) that were about equal, so I thought that Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome would satisfy both parties.

Please, please review!


	6. Avatar State

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

"So, what did you eat growing up?" Bolin asked a week later at the dinner table.

Silvana glared at him as she continued eating in silence. They'd kept her being awake a secret and Korra had trained her in waterbending in private. It was tradition for the witch or wizard in their country to have the same home element as the Avatar, and in this case, water. She'd remained in bed and on a strict liquid diet, and Iroh was extremely careful. he'd seen moments when she would black out and not recall anything, but would be speaking as though she were possessed. It disturbed him, and that wasn't an easy feat. Mako made the mistake of Bolin's question, directing it towards Silvana, alongside asking her name.

"You really want to know what I ate for my entire life?" she snarled, "Then you can ask any pack of wolves or any kind of predator, cause that's what I ate my whole life! Why do you think my body automatically accepted General Iroh's cooking in the cave? I was already used to it, only raw!"

"Okay, no need to yell," Mako muttered.

"No need to yell? No need to yell? I had no one from the time that I teleported myself to your world, all the way to the time that General Iroh rescued me! T_wenty years _of living alone, with everyone wanting you dead for one thing or another _really _puts a damper on your life! If you think your life was hell, take a walk in my image through some of the elemental nations, or through my brother and sister's lives, cause theirs is almost as bad as mine!" she roared angrily, her magic flaring to cause all the dishes on the table to rattle and shake, and the table and a few of the things around the room to levitate.

"Silvana," Iroh scolded gently, "Focus, you must have complete control at all times."

She growled angrily before collapsing onto the table in a heap, which caused everyone's eyes to widen in fear and shock.

"Don't touch her," Iroh ordered, "I've seen this before in a few of my soldiers. Their minds are so haunted that they develop a second personality to try to protect their minds."

"Is there a cure?" Mako and Bolin asked wide eyed.

"Time, trust, and a lot of psychiatric help," he replied curtly as the "second personality" made itself known.

"Fools," it hissed in a male's voice, "You really think that you can defeat the invincible Lord Voldemort? I can control this child now that I've turned her into one of my greatest weapons! She contains a piece of another's soul, there is no way to stop this without killing her!"

'Yes, there is,' Aang's voice came into Korra's mind. 'You'll need to destroy it after transferring it into a different container.'

"And what if I told you I could put you in a stronger container?" Korra asked crossing her arms.

"Prove it," he laughed, "There are two living horcruxes, and neither of them have been purified yet!"

"Okay," she replied, "I'll tell you what – you stay inside her for a few days and remain dormant while we get everything ready."

Two days later, a piercing bloodcurdling scream could be heard a few miles away from the southern water tribe. Silvana was suspended in midair as the fragment of Voldemort's soul that everyone thought was inside of her (which, in a way, was) was transferred out of her into the vessel that Lin, Bolin and Korra had worked hard to create.

Something within Silvana awoke as the "soul fragment" was channeled outwards, and she felt her body become hers and only hers, even if the other one had also felt like it was a different version of herself, a bloodthirsty one. She felt herself in white-hot pain, like she were under one of Voldemort's cruciatus curses and screamed even louder in pure agony as heat rippled through her body. All of the fire chi that had been channeled into her body as she was ill was now rushing to the surface.

In a wave, her body pushed it out, flames literally coming from her closed eyelids, and out of her every skin cell that wasn't covered by clothes. Instinctively, she rounded upon the only foes nearby: Team Avatar.

Bolin squealed like a girl as Mako shot fire to try to stop the green flames coming towards them, and Korra created a wall of ice was soon melted by the hot flames. Iroh was astounded at Silvana's power, even though fire wasn't her natural element she was able to create green flames, and he was startled by a pulse of green electricity shot out at Lin. Tenzin took to the air and tried to airbend her flames away, only to cause a powerful ring of fire to circle the two teams.

"You will pay for what you have done," she said loudly, in a voice that was a combination of the other witches and wizards who had become benders before her. "The Avatar has failed us all, and this one will be no different – she will die because you didn't help her."

"Silvana," Iroh called out, hoping to wake her up. The witch's eyes immediately snapped to him and narrowed.

"I owe you a life debt," the voice stated, "And so I will not harm you, firebender. We take our life debts extremely seriously in the Magical world."

"Silvana, please try to understand," Iroh pled, "It wasn't our fault, or any of yours that you perished! The fault lies on those who murdered you as you tried to protect your world from chaos!"

"It was not Apophis who sought to destroy our world," Silvana said shaking her head. "Neither was it one from any other world but theirs. Witches and Wizards who were fools and thought they could rule with an iron fist in the Wizengamot, ones who subjected us to the Dementor's Kiss every time we arrived simply because we were benders."

"if you tell us their strategies, we can help you fight them," Iroh said evenly, and she blinked and motioned for him to continue. "You know I'm a General of the United Forces, and the Avatar can help us with all the strategies of old, and possibly help with some new tricks to blind them."

"It will not work," she said shaking her head. "Our comrades fell beside us every time. others like me who were Apparated – or as you say, Teleported – to other worlds to learn their ways, others who failed in their missions and were killed brutally after being subject to illegal curses."

"Illegal?" Iroh asked narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why are they illegal?"

"Because," she spat, "They are the three Unforgivable Curses. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, which I'm sure you need no explanation. Imperio, the Imperius curse, which turns someone into your blinded puppet who will have no will of their own until you release them. Cruccio, the Cruciatus curse, which fills your body with so much white-hot pain, feeling like white-hot flaming needles are being shoved into your every fiber, that it makes you wish you were truly dying. Some people have even been driven to insanity after prolonged… what's the word I'm looking for?... after being subject to it for hours on end by others."

"What do you mean by insane?" Korra asked, and the fiery eyes snapped to her. She gasped unwillingly as the deaths and lives of all of the previous ones flashed in front of her visions, the court rooms standing tall and fearsome, the Dementors as they lowered their hoods to perform the kiss, the feel of the Cruciatus curse being cast at their fellow witnesses, the Imperius curse being used on one to force them to slaughter each other – so many methods of death crossed her eyes within the span of a few seconds and she had no choice but to remove her previous meal from her stomach.

"Insane," she said with a smirk, "Insane, you ask? Like the lights are on but nobody's home anymore, like they've left behind an empty shell of a body that they barely control, and as though they are golems merely breathing and moving with no purpose in life as they remain in a hospital, with no true emotional connection to anything, not even their families and this includes their own children."

"Great Agni," Mako murmured, "those people are worse than Former Fire Lord Ozai and his crazy daughter Azula…"

"I'd scold you for insulting my family, but it's true," Iroh said glancing at him.

"I think our best strategy is to help her learn all the elements of bending. Then she will be the magical equivalent of the Avatar, and who can defy that kind of power?" Lin asked formulating a strategy.

"A metalbender?" Silvana's eyes narrowed. "Impressive. There has not been one as of yet, but one of the earthbenders must have figured it out. I presume the waterbender geniuses have discovered how to blood-bend?"

"It is illegal," Tenzin said firmly. "It is what Amon used to take people's bending away."

"I don't blame you," Silvana's eyes narrowed, reading his mind. "So, the air nomads were decimated by the fire nation… I'll have to remedy this later. After all, I've learned how to give bending to non-benders once I figure out their element. _If _you get on our good side."

"What was inside of you before?" Bolin asked fearfully, and her eyes snapped to him.

"A revenant," she said calmly, "A phantom from the netherworld, often a piece or personification of pure hatred and/or power lust. This revenant was a manifestation of that of the pure hatred of He-who-must-not-be-named. Our kind will not speak his name, it is a Taboo, forbidden, and he is one of the darkest wizards to ever walk our planet."

The benders shuddered fearfully until the fires died out and Silvana was sent rocketing into the snow. Her cheeks were now flushed crimson, and her body heat steadily rising, as though she were about to spontaneously combust into pure flames.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think of her going into her version of the Avatar state!


	7. Diagon Alley

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

_this _will represent thoughts or writing

* * *

As Silvana slept off her exhaustion, with Korra and Katara having channeled waterbending chi into her navel and magical core as much as they could to cool her down, Iroh watched patiently as he contemplated everything she'd said since she'd woken up. He mentally made a list of things to keep in mind and to ask her about later.

_Her life being Hell_

_Her magical version of the Avatar State_

_Her brother and sister_

_How she wanted to continue with her task ahead_

He dozed off, and jerked awake as an owl arrived through a strange mist in the fog.

_Silvana Snape_

_The Spare Bedroom_

_Katara's House_

_Southern Water Tribe_

He stared at the envelope the owl had brought before causing it to burst into flames. He couldn't read it, and neither would she be able to. Another owl flew in bearing the same letter, and he narrowed his eyes as he shot a fireball into the portal. He channeled it powerfully, ensuring it never came back.

.o0O0o.

Minerva McGonagall had just finished sending out all the letters and frowned as one of them had the elemental nations on it. She had heard from Dumbledore that one would be from there after a bout of accidental magic, but she had no idea that things would be this bad. The girl was the twin of Sarah Snape, who was being sent to the other school for witches, the one in France, Beauxbatons. She showed the letter to Dumbledore as she reached him, and he smiled.

"I warned you, Minerva," he said calmly, "But now we wait for a reaction."

They were alerted that the letter had been burned, and so another was sent within mere moments. The portal opened, and a fireball followed by a steady stream of fire was sent in their direction. She gaped as her headmaster set up a powerful shield, barring the steady stream before sending back an equally powerful water one with a mischevious twinkle in his blue eyes.

.o0O0o.

Iroh was astonished as a jet of water rammed him with equal force a few moments after his fire ended, and wasn't at all pleased with how wet he was. If this was how they wanted to play, then so be it. They'd messed with the wrong General, and he'd (admittedly) inherited his Grandfather Zuko's temper, although he usually kept a lid on it until you insulted him.

He sent a stream of lightning to them, Silvana's eyes widening as she saw what was happening.

"The portal," she murmured, "How long has it been there?"

"A couple minutes," he replied as he stopped. "You know of this?"

"Yeah, they warned me that time passed differently in the magical world," she said shaking her head in confusion, "every other time the portal is opened, the time ratio changes. Last time it was thirty years for us equaled six for them, before now. Now, if I stay, one year for me equals thirty years for them."

"Sounds fun," he said before another jet of water shot out at him, which Silvana managed to waterbend right back into the portal. "They've been doing this since I shot a small fireball at them to get them to leave me alone. They seem to think that I'm you."

"Well, we may as well go see what they want," Silvana sighed before getting up and changing into her borrowed water tribe clothes with Iroh staring at the portal angrily as she changed behind his back. He wasn't even tempted to look, and this astonished Silvana, and he didn't really want to change out of the water tribe clothes just yet since he didn't know what the weather would be like where they were going.

"Shall we?" he said formally as he took a step toward the portal.

.o0O0o.

Minerva jumped in shock as lightning shot out of the portal, and Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as he blocked it with another shield.

"They've gotten more aggressive," he said calmly. "And the lightning must be a new style of bending alongside fire."

Minerva shot a powerful stream of water into the portal, willing it to be colder than the coldest ice, and was astonished when it was retaliated back into their faces.

"This is new," Dumbledore said calmly. "Perhaps our opponent is the Avatar?"

"You wish," Silvana growled as she stepped through the portal with Iroh at her side. "I presume you're the ones who have been vexing General Iroh."

"He's still alive? But he looks younger than I remember," Dumbledore contemplated before he realized what was going on. "Ah, but of course, you must be a different one than him. Unless you've taken a de-aging potion? Pray tell, what became of Zuko and Azula?"

"My grandfather," Iroh said darkly, "Is with his wife. His sister remained in prison for treason against the throne until she died."

"And Aang?" Dumbledore asked.

"Avatar Aang is dead," Silvana glared, "And so will you if you don't stop asking and get to the whole freaking point of why you're annoying the hell out of us."

"Crudely said, but well spoken," Iroh complimented and Silvana stared at him with a slight blush tinting her cheeks alongside a soft smile.

"I presume you didn't read the letter then," McGonagall frowned, and Iroh looked behind him to find that the portal was still open.

"The Portal will not close until I will it to," Dumbledore said calmly. "We have already retrieved any school things you would need except for your wand. I'm afraid you must go to Diagon Alley to retrieve that yourself from Mr. Ollivander."

"So how do we get there?" Silvana growled, and Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Apparition," he said simply and holding out his hand.

"Uh-uh, I am _not _doing that again!" she protested, "And especially so since it's worse with side-along apparition!"

"I am the only one who can apparate in and out of Hogwarts grounds," he said simply and Iroh reluctantly took Dumbledore's arm tightly in his hand as Silvana did.

He had to concentrate as he kept himself from vomiting, and Silvana didn't bat an eye since she was used to nausea and only vomited if the substance would harm her body. It was a plus of living as a bit of a wild animal your whole life, and Dumbledore waited patiently as Iroh got control of his stomach. He nodded and followed the elderly wizard down the path to Ollivander's Wand shop, and they stared as a small girl received her wand, who looked eerily like Silvana.

The boy beside her widened his eyes as he saw the two benders enter the shop, and as did Ollivander's when he saw the two of them. As they waited, Silvana stared at the small twelve year old boy as though the pair were some sort of déjà vu manifestation. She soon turned to look at their clothes, and noticed that the boy's clothes were scarce more than hand-me-downs, and his eyes were coal black, just like hers were. She looked at the girl to find a younger version of herself staring back at her. She suddenly realized that these were her missing siblings. She had half a mind to go terrorize their father, but it would do no good just yet. She smirked at the irony of giving her father a scar just like Zuko's, since she was in the presence of Zuko's grandson.

Iroh knew she had something up her sleeve, but said nothing as he, too, sized the young children up. He knew as soon as he saw them that these were the "missing" siblings, and that some of the dreams that Silvana was seeing would happen in the future since she was twenty-five and her mind would connect to that of her twin of equal age. This explained all of the nightmares in quick succession and why they never stopped until a severing feeling had overcome her – which meant that her sister would die, in childbirth if he was correct from what she'd described of that nightmare.

"Thank you, sir," the tiny girl said as she paid him for the wand. "Miss, why do you keep looking at me and Sev that way? Do you know us from when we were little?"

"You wouldn't remember me," she said sadly, "Your father forced me away when you were very young."

It was the truth, just without some information. Iroh looked at the children and put his hand on the boy's head.

"I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine man someday," he said gently yet firmly, and the child blinked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became a war hero and helped defeat the most feared wizard of all time."

Severus blinked at him confused before pulling his sister out of the shop. Iroh chuckled after using what little knowledge of Silvana's brother's life he'd had. After all, she'd told him that her brother would become a spy in the war, and if he was a spy at twenty-seven, then he probably would be until he was either dead or victorious alongside the side of the light. She put her hand on a wand, and the desk immediately erupted into flames.

"You'll have to show me how you did that," he smiled as she gave the wand back to the shopkeeper.

"How curious," he murmured, "That one was the same as your brother, and so let's try your sister's…"

Another dud – this one caused a flood.

"Really?" Silvana huffed, "What on earth is wrong with these wands?"

"The wand chooses the Witch, Miss Snape," he said as he handed her a third wand.

This one sent dust bunnies flying throughout the halls and out of the shop to set them upon a couple disguised Death Eaters. She and Iroh couldn't help but laugh at the four witches and wizards who were caught in the crossfire.

"Hm, perhaps this one?" Ollivander guessed fearfully.

This one spun up a tornado and boxes went flying everywhere along with the shelves.

"Oops," she ginned amused as Iroh stared at the chaos before him.

Ollivander flinched as he gave her the next wand, fearing what would happen. This one shattered the windows and melted the doorknob.

"This just keeps getting better and better," she giggled. "What's next? Flying monkeys?"

"Actually, there are flying lemurs at the air temples," Iroh chuckled at her joke and she couldn't help but laugh.

"This one?" Ollivander guessed, and the shelves blew up behind him. "No, that's not it… what on earth is wr-no, surely not…"

"Not what?" Silvana asked, and Iroh watched as the old wizard weaved his way through the mess in front of him to the back of the store. The bell rang above them, and a small girl walked in with her little sister in tow.

"Come on, Molly, I really don't think this is too terribly bad," she smiled, "Mom and dad know exactly what kind of wand I've got, and yours is probably just – Merlin's beard!"

"Hi," Silvana smiled mischievously as Iroh nodded slightly for his greeting.

"What happened?" the redhead asked fearfully.

"He's having a hard time finding my wand," she smiled, "I daresay it's been fun to watch as he keeps getting more and more scared with each wand."

"Try _this _one," he said testily holding it out to her as he trembled with fear of what would happen.

She knew immediately that this was the one as her body felt a tingle as though this were an extension of her own being. She sighed before pointing it at Iroh and flicking her wrist, willing him to be dressed in his usual uniform. He was astonished to find that she transfigured his clothes into what she pictured him in, and he recognized his original uniform that had been folded up neatly on the bedside table.

"Thank you," he smiled. "This feels much more comfortable – although Katara will likely be unhappy."

"She'll get over it," Silvana smirked, "Let's go to the pet shop – he said something about a familiar."

"No," he frowned, "You should probably stay with something from our native country. After all, we don't want to keep them from getting too terribly comfortable around you."

"Who's to say I'm joining those half-pints?" she asked amused, "No, I'd much rather train with you and the others in the Team. It'll be more fun that way, and besides, we've got numerous training grounds."

"Done?" Dumbledore asked, and she flicked her wrist to let out a stream of lightning from her wand that echoed like a bomb had just gone off. Eyes and heads immediately swerved to the commotion fearfully and she smiled. "Do you not want a familiar?"

"We've got one," Iroh said calmly before taking Dumbledore's arm alongside Silvana.

"Are you certain?" the headmaster asked, and Silvana turned up the heat. "Suit yourself. Is there anything else?"

"Can I visit my parents?" Silvana asked, and Iroh looked at her worried but his face an emotionless mask.

"Very well," the wizard sighed before apparating them to Spinner's End.

* * *

Yes, at long last, the two worlds collide. So, do you think she'll go through with her plot? Do you think Iroh will let her?

Review, please. Please. Please. Please review. *Imbeds it into your mind*


	8. Snape Household

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus and his parents, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just one person so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

Yes, the rest of the Snape family will make an appearance sometime soon.

* * *

Silvana smirked as they reached the apparating point. She recognized this road, through much bigger eyes than before, and began to run down to her old home. Once there, she saw the familiar dog chain lying in the unkept grass, the familiar tree knots and crannies among them, and even the house even though it was more faded than before. She raced up to the tree, climbing it like she had always done so many times to escape her father's wrath.

"I used to do this path so many times when I was a little girl," she reminenced as she reached a higher branch, Iroh barely able to see her.

Her marveled at her skills at such a tender age, and how she was only visible because the branch was heavily distorted from her adult weight. She leapt down with grace, landing with a soft thud on the harsh earth below her. she walked calmly up to the door and knocked a couple times.

It was her mother who answered, and Eileen Snape's eyes widened as she saw her daughter.

"Silvana?" she whispered, and the younger witch pulled her mother into a tight, and very warm, hug.

"Silvana," Iroh reprimanded, and she realized she was accidentally turning up the heat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mother!" she said backing off. "I'm so sorry, it just happens when I get too emotional, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked, "How are you – did you get a Time-Turner?"

"No, momma," she smiled softly, "Can I come in? I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Your father," she whispered, and the benders' eyes hardened immediately.

"It's fine, he needs to hear this, too," she said firmly and Eileen glanced worriedly at her child before letting her in and calling her husband.

"You!" he spat, "I knew you were a good for nothin traitor freak! You leave and come back twenty years later now that you're an adult so cain't hurt you, eh? Is that it? well, you're wrong!"

"Tobias," Eileen pled, but he shoved her aside.

Just as Iroh was about to step forward and restrain the non-bending Muggle, Silvana stepped forward with an evil grin, weaving throughout her father's tantrum, his pants beginning to bulge. Iroh suddenly understood what she meant, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Don't you _ever _think about that in front of me!" Silvana screamed, unlocking her bending in this world before gasping. "Of course! None of the others unlocked their bending while here! It makes so much more sense now why I'm supposed to be back!"

"Good for you," Iroh fidgeted, "Let's go, before your father tries to kill you."

"Too late," Silvana smiled as she melted his beer bottle with her hand.

He backed off to regroup, still heavily drunk. He surged forward to hit her, but ended up hitting Iroh instead. The General remained stoic and calm, his gaze burning, but he knew that this man was no match for Silvana, not anymore. He could feel the temperature in the room rise and knew that her rage had probably just unlocked another element. In an instant, her father had raced back to the kitchen, and Silvana tensed, knowing what he was going to get – a broken beer bottle.

"Tobias, stop!" Eileen pled, but he rammed her head with it harshly and crumbled to the ground in an unmoving heap.

"Bastard!" Silvana snarled as he turned to her. before Iroh could stop her, she'd moved her fist and sent a wave of fire at her father's face.

Iroh felt his gut wrench as the man's screaming reached unbearable limits, and Silvana stood erect as she stopped bending. When the fires dissipated, Iroh saw that she had given her father the same scar that Zuko had received for disobedience.

"You will speak of this to no one," Silvana growled, "and if you do, you'll get it all across your face and burning the inside of your mouth and throat until you can never speak again. you'll also be getting it on your arms and over most of your body, so _don't _make me more angry than you already have, _father_."

"Impossible," he murmured, the booze wearing off in the heat of the room, "Silvana?"

"Damn right, you bastard," she snapped, "Remember, not a word, or you'll wish you'd never began abusing us. And believe me; I already know a spell to turn everything you eat into ashes and everything you drink into acid. Not a word, especially to my siblings."

"I will not hesitate in helping her if I hear that you've killed your wife," Iroh growled as he felt Eileen's faint pulse on her neck. "Silvana, can you waterbend?"

"Yup," she smiled as she channeled some water from the tap and towards her mother's head to heal the injury. As soon as it was as healed as she could possibly get it, she channeled it back to the sink.

"We should go," Iroh said and she nodded as she followed him out the door he stopped only for a moment in the doorway. "Remember, Snape – not a word. You'll be facing five elements next time instead of just fire."

They raced in a roundabout way to a location that they could hide but still see what was going on. she saw her brother panic as he saw the door ajar, and suddenly remembered this nightmare from her childhood. Her father had screamed at their sister, saying that their mother had done this with her 'freakishness' and then he killed her in front of the two children.

"Oh, Spirits, what have I done?" she whispered in horror before fainting.

* * *

So, yes, Silvana killed her mother in a roundabout way. Everything their dad will do in their childhood will be a result of this, and the kids will see her again – or rather, Severus will – in a few more years.

Do you think I did the right thing? Please let me know!


	9. Chance Meetings

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just two persons so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

The two children were found sobbing in the park and Lily, Petunia, and their parents were staring in horror as they described what had happened to their mother. Iroh walked up with Silvana resting in his arms, and the two families stared at him as he looked at them.

"That's him," the boy murmured, "The one from Ollivander's… but he's dressed different now…"

"He looks like a General, why on earth would he compliment you?" Petunia scoffed, and Iroh's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me child, why do you hate these two?" he asked curiously, "Clothes and housing locations don't make a difference you know. It simply defines how the family is raised, and even then there are often differences. My grandfather and his sister both grew up wealthy, and she became a mass murderer while he grew up a respected hero."

"You're just as much of a freak as they are, aren't you?" Petunia yelled, hate burning in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," he said quietly. "The last one to say that in front of me found that his vocal chords were burned from the inside out."

Their eyes widened as he finished speaking and Dumbledore apparated nearby. Iroh instinctively sent a fireball towards him, which he deftly reflected with his wand. This caused the firebender to cast another one to cancel out his first one with a frown.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" the two frightened students exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, Miss Evans, Mister Snape, Miss Snape," he smiled softly. Iroh walked over to him calmly with Silvana slung over his shoulder gently. "Ah, of course. Reenervate."

Silvana's eyes opened immediately and she immediately flinched at the physical contact.

"My apologies, but you had fainted," Iroh said formally as he set her down. "Are you alright?"

"I will be if I can-!" she froze, remembering her nightmare from so long ago. She saw herself through her sister's eyes, and how they were never seen again by her. She saw what happened, Iroh's worry, and how they'd finally – she gasped.

"Sil?" he asked, worry a very faint undertone in his question.

She blinked and stepped forward to kiss him.

"I'll be fine," she assured, "I just need to get some sleep… I think I used up most of the electricity in me…"

He stared at her, and she sent him a mental message.

_Trust me, I remember this from a dream, through my sister's eyes._

"If you're sure," he said pulling her close by her waist. He felt the stirrings within his trousers and had to focus to stop them. "Shall we get home, then?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow in amusement and confusion.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly before stepping away from Iroh. "I apologize if my fiancée has scared you, children."

"Fiancée?" Petunia spat venomously, "Last I checked he was your father!"

"My father," Silvana spat, "Is a bastard who never gave a damn about me or my mother. In fact, I'm an orphan since he killed my mother and died from booze when my older brother was eighteen."

"So why did you not get your wand when you were eleven?" the first year asked, and she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Binding magic," Dumbledore answered for her. "Her magic was bound, and it was only recently discovered by the Healers at St. Mungo's."

"When I went there for Dragonpox," Silvana said finishing his lie. "It almost killed me."

Iroh's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing as the young Muggle continued to argue with her sister and the other two siblings were sobbing. Silvana went up to them and put her arms around them gently.

"There, there," she soothed, "Everything's going to be alright in the end, you'll see. In fact, your father will probably receive a harsh punishment for what he's done in the long run. Be patient, little ones. It will be fine in the end, I promise. You'll both survive into adulthood from his house, I promise."

Silvana smiled as she took Dumbledore's arm in her hand and Iroh joined them before the headmaster apparated away into his office.

ENENENENENENENENEN

"Will you all _shut up_?" Korra yelled angrily, and the meeting room was immediately silenced. "Thank you."

"Avatar Korra, General Iroh isn't even here yet," the earthbender said stiffly, "We can't just hold this meeting without him…"

"Councilman Tenzin and I will brief him on what he missed," Korra growled, "Now, I believe you're all concerned about why benders are being found killed by their elements?"

"Yes, but the only pattern we can see is-!" one began, but Tenzin cut him off.

"We already know the pattern," he said harshly, "And the reason for the attacks."

"We found who has been behind the attacks, but it's not her fault," Korra said loudly to the others in her midst, "The reason that it is always males who are killed by removal of certain areas is because they are attempting to take advantage of her. in her fear, she has been accidentally manipulating the element they are bending into attacking them instead. In a way, she can control what they are controlling, but it's complicated. She can only do so when she feels like she's a trapped animal, or like someone is trying to kill her – if you don't believe me, ask Tenzin. He and I have seen an outburst – only one – of firebending where she felt threatened by General Iroh and my boyfriend, Mako, sparring."

"Is Iroh – is he dead?" one asked, and Korra shook her head.

"No, they're both fine," Korra said firmly, "General Iroh was able to calm her down. However, I feel that the only reason she was able to trust him at the time is because he saved her life without taking advantage of her or even making any kind of advances. She's wary, but she knows when and how to hold back, and will only fight in self-defense. She wouldn't even fight back when Tenzin was kicking her butt with airbending."

"So it was all self-defense," one verified, and Korra nodded. "How can we know? We have no way of knowing if she was lying or not."

"Chief Bei Fong is able to tell when someone is lying by their heartbeat, just like her mother, Chief Toph Bei Fong," Tenzin said calmly, "This is the method that we used, and she was telling the truth. Or rather, she was sobbing the truth in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

"Sounds fun," Bumi laughed, "I'll bet you liked that, eh, big brother?"

"Bumi, be quiet, this isn't a laughing matter," Tenzin said harshly, "Korra, have you heard anything of General Iroh yet?"

"No, but you'll hear from him at the same time that I will," she sighed heavily, "I just hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble, if his grandfather's temper is anything to go by…"

* * *

So, what do you think will happen now? Huh? Huh?

Review! Please! Speaking of which, I still need a Beta… any offers?


	10. Fires

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just two persons so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said as Silvana finished explaining her dreams to him in his office. "Well, I'm not going to deny you. We shall start this new class this year – perhaps we can ask some of the others to aid us?"

"Lady Katara is usually busy," Iroh contemplated, "However time can't be altered since you've already seen it."

"I'm sure Lin will agree since the revolution is over," Silvana smirked.

"And the air nomad girls will be ecstatic to be around kids around their age," Iroh chuckled.

"Actually," she smiled softly, "We go back for a year and then return to teach."

"So I see," Dumbledore said with a twinkling in his eyes.

"Silvana," Iroh asked as they walked through the portal back into the dining room where the others were panicking about their being missing.

"Where were you guys?" Bolin breathed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Silvana. "I missed you!"

"Sure you did," Mako teased.

Silvana had them all sit down before explaining the day's adventure, with Iroh chiming in on the pieces that had happened after she'd fainted. She also explained her dreams and how they explained her future to a degree so long as she saw her older (or rather, current) self in the dream. As she finished she noticed that Bolin's jaw was dropped and Katara was smiling gently while Tenzin was scowling.

"I'll do it," Lin said calmly, "If I'm needed as much as you say, I'll help you with the students until you can master earthbending. I may even be able to teach you metalbending if you practice enough."

"Daddy," the two air nomad girls begged.

"It's going to be either them or you," Iroh reminded, and Tenzin paled before sighing and nodding.

"Don't worry, she'll return like she would have aged in this world, I promise," Silvana assured, "If she comes back when she's supposed to be eighteen here, that's how old she'll be." The younger of the two began whining as the witch turned to the final bender. "Katara?"

"I'll help and heal like she would if she were here, if she wants to go," Korra volunteered, and the elderly waterbender smiled and nodded.

"So," Asami smirked," What else was in the dream?"

Iroh jumped up and ran from the room, with everyone else staring at him like he'd lost his mind. as they stared after him, Silvana couldn't help but feel like he'd taken a piece of her with him.

.o0O0o.

As Iroh ran, he contemplated his feelings of when Silvana had called him her fiancée and realized that he'd found someone he could finally settle down with who wouldn't mind who he was, and wouldn't try to marry him for power. He raced onto his ship, and quickly grabbed a coal and raced off to the armory to get the rustiest weapon he could find. As soon as he had the two items he needed, he raced into the room that most of the others were reheating their armor and sharpening their weapons by combining both fire and waterbending.

The General could feel their curious gaze on him as he took his piece of coal and began to apply pressure to it while applying a fierce amount of firebending chi and heat to it. he ignored them, focusing on his task, and a few began to whisper curiously.

"If you have nothing better than gossip to do then you are to go practice bending elsewhere," he snapped, and the whispers immediately ceased.

Finally, a full twelve hours of nonstop bending later, he brushed off the ash to reveal a diamond in the shape of a fire that glowed like there truly was a fire within. He smirked before he realized that he couldn't finish his task without Lin's help, and he moved on to prepare the rusty knife and began melting it in the hottest fire he could send out from his fists. The room increased dramatically in temperature, and the soldiers that were within at this time looked over to see what the source of the heat was to find him working furiously on his task, even though he was tired by this time and beginning to run out of fuel for his fires.

He picked up the newly restored chunk of metal before turning to a waterbender to nod at them to cool it down. One immediately doused the metal slowly, and his eyes narrowed before they cooled it all the way, unsure of what he was thinking but still obeying orders. He nodded a thanks before tucking his materials into his pockets and to head off to eat dinner with his men. He ate slowly, so as not to upset his system, and his lieutenant stared at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" the lieutenant asked worriedly. "You look a little pale…"

"I will be fine," Iroh assured, "I probably merely need to get some more rest."

The General was asleep the minute he had sat down and leaned back to remove his boots, and he fell back with his uniform still on. His light was on, and so when his lieutenant arrived at his door thirteen hours later, he was jolted awake by the subordinate leader entering. The lieutenant's eyes widened as his fearless and normally composed General snapped awake, with a jerk, his amber eyes blinking groggily.

"General Bumi and Chief Bei Fong want to see you, sir," he reported as Iroh sat up on his bed. "The latter says that it's urgent and that it has something to do with the Avatar…"

"Tell them I will be there shortly," he commanded, and the Lieutenant nodded before scurrying out to perform his boss's task.

"Fall asleep fully dressed, General Iroh?" Bumi laughed as Iroh looked down to find his clothes somewhat creased even after he'd heated them to remove the wrinkles. Iroh again heated them and removed the wrinkles and creases again. "What's the matter, too chicken to burn your paperwork? Or were you finally burned by the _fires of love_?"

"Actually, Bumi, I've been helping the Avatar these past few weeks," Iroh reprimanded, and Lin nodded.

"It's true," she said to the waterbender, "I've been helping her as well. What seems to be the problem, General Iroh? You left in quite a hurry yesterday."

"I'll talk with you about it later, Chief Bei Fong," he promised, "_After _General Bumi leaves."

The two Generals continued verbally sparring before Iroh told Bumi that he was retiring from the military to go to a different world as the ambassador of the Avatar and the Elemental Nations. Bumi whooped and left for the meeting the generals and leaders of the nations were holding, with the message to the others that Iroh would be a bit late finishing business up on his ship. Iroh then led Lin to his room and pulled out his two different materials and looked at Lin sheepishly.

"You want my help… making a… what now?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at him as though he were crazy. He lightly nodded and smiled sheepishly. "You must not be good with this. Is that it?" He raised an eyebrow, and she snorted in amusement. "All right, then. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's fairly complicated and intricate," he said as he pulled out a pen and some paper to try to draw it out.

* * *

What do you think he's trying to make? What do you think it will look like?

Review!


	11. Of Love

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just two persons so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

* * *

"So, how was the meeting?" Bolin asked waggling his eyebrows as Lin walked in. "What'd Iroh do? Is he off his rocker now like Tenzin's brother?"

"Bolin, shut up," Mako said calmly as Asami laughed at Bolin's joke and the thought.

"It's possible, Mako," she giggled as Silvana glared at her before the non-bender's hair became a massive ball of frizz and static.

"Nicely done, Silvana," Iroh chuckled as he walked in, "But it would do with a bit of improvisation. I'll have to teach you how to control your firebending so that you can lightning-bend."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide, "But wouldn't you rather have me train with Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Korra?"

"No, I reserve the right to teach you lightning-bending," he said as he sat down and Lin walked in alongside Korra, both of them whispering worriedly. "Is there something the two of you would like to share with the rest of us?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you ran off yesterday," Korra said innocently as Tenzin walked with a tired look on his face.

"What'd I miss?" Bolin asked, "What was wrong? Was it something on your ship?"

"Yes, I remembered my lieutenant saying something about a problem on board with some of the weapons and I wanted to see if it was repaired," he said smoothly. It was true – he just had another agenda alongside that one at the time.

"Oh," he said slouching. "I thought it would be something crazy like the motor being broken or something like that."

"You are extremely naïve, young earthbender," he said shaking his head, "I wouldn't have remained here as long as I had if that were the case. Contrary to popular belief, I prefer to preserve my men and keep them as healthy and happy as I can at the same time while making sure that they are always battle ready at a moment's notice."

"Jerk," Bolin muttered, and Mako hit him upside the head. "what? I'm just saying! Hey, Silvana, don't you want some answers?"

"General Iroh will tell us if he wants to," she said steadily, her feelings somewhat hurt. She could tell by his heartbeat that he was telling the truth, just not all of it. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Exactly, _Bolin_," Mako mocked, "So, Korra, what'd you think of the meeting today?"

"It was good I suppose," she shrugged, "now that the war is over and we don't have to worry about much more, even if there are still hundreds more benders who desperately need their bending returned to them."

"Speaking of which, you're not going to return the bending to the Triple Threat Triads, are you?" Mako asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know," Korra said biting her lip. "I mean, they're benders just like us, even if they are criminals."

"I believe that we should have benders on the underbellies of the City to keep an eye on all the gang activity and reporting any bases to the police force," Iroh said thoughtfully, "Then we won't have to worry about trying to catch them in the act."

"Good idea," Lin said nodding, "I'll suggest it to the temporary Chief of police immediately."

Silvana sat in silence as the others talked, drinking in Iroh's image and the sound of his voice, and even his scent since she was right next to him. He smelt strangely of melted metal, ozone before a storm, and herbal tea. It was a strange, yet sweet combination that Silvana contemplated deeply. Bolin asked her a question, which she naturally didn't catch, and the others shook their heads as they caught her staring ahead blankly, as though trying to digest the patterns of Asami's clothes.

"Hello! Earth to Silvana!" Bolin yelled, and she smacked his face harshly without even blinking or batting an eye, as though he were an irksome fly. He was sent sprawling backwards, confused, and the others deadpanned and looked at Iroh to fix it.

"Silvana," Mako said loudly, waving his hand in front of her face, and again she didn't bat a lash.

"I think the phrase we're looking for is 'the lights are on, but nobody's home', right?" Asami asked, and Bolin nodded as he retook his seat next to her.

"Silvana," Iroh said softly, and her eyes and head snapped to him alert. "What was that, Miss Sato?"

"Nothing, sir," she blushed embarrassed and looking downwards.

"What in the world is wrong with you today? You're not even responding to anything we're saying or asking you!" Bolin yelled just before Asami jumped up screaming with a large tarantula on her back.

"I got it!" Milo yelled as he used airbending to catch the spider that had gone flying in Asami's panic.

"Nice job, Milo, thanks," Asami smiled gently before scowling. "Now kill it."

"What? No, just put it outside," Korra said leading the way to the door.

"Silvana, may I speak with you alone, please?" Iroh asked, and she bit her lower lip.

"It's not that I don't trust you, General, it's just…" she trailed, looking off to her lower left.

"I understand, you're still wary," he said folding his fingers. "Would you prefer it if Lin and Korra came with us?"

"Uh uh!" Bolin yelled, "Anything you're going to say to her, you're going to say to us! We're all a team, whether you like it or not!"

"Bolin," Mako sighed, giving up trying to control his brother.

"No, it's alright," Iroh said hesitantly putting his hands in his pockets. The others didn't lose note of this, and Korra kept a close eye on him. "He makes a good point."

"Yeah, but he was a jerk about it," Silvana said sourly, "Dobe."

"Huh?" the others asked confused as Iroh smirked and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Liar," Lin said, "What are you hiding, General Iroh?"

"I was hoping to get some privacy," he admitted.

"For what? You just got some," Mako said raising an eyebrow, and Lin's eyes narrowed.

Iroh said nothing as the others all stood up to leave the room, Silvana leading them.

"Silvana," he said hesitantly, and she turned around hesitantly to stare in shock as he knelt in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

*gasp* he proposed! She kind of doesn't know he's the crown prince yet, but she will soon, I promise.

How should she react? Should she kiss him, slap him before kissing him, kick him where the sun doesn't shine, what? What should she do?

Review to let me know! Or just review for fun. Or for no reason at all, or to tell me how I can improve.

Please? I really do appreciate your reviews!


	12. Home's Feelings

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. In other words, just two persons so far that I can own and claim as mine. Well, so far.

'_this' _means that someone's thinking something.

* * *

The others stared at the General as he had knelt, and their jaws had dropped (well, _most _of them, anyways) when they heard him propose to a woman they barely knew. They tried to wrap their brains around what he'd said and the reasons for her not to marry him. Her being an uncontrollable force of chaos, his being a General, his being the Crown Prince, her being a nobody who grew up alone, her having constant nightmares, as well as the fact that she probably should have been in a crazy house for her attitude.

Silvana's eyes misted over before she collapsed onto the ground, with Iroh staring in shock. He sighed before picking her up and carrying her to her room, leaving her on her blankets and walking out of the Southern Water Tribe.

It was decided, he sighed, he needed a vacation. No duties as a General, No duties as a Prince, and most definitely nothing to do with Korra or Silvana, or anyone on Team Avatar for a while. He just needed some time alone with his family. It took about a week to get back to his homeland, and he smiled as he entered the familiar palace of the royal family.

"Iroh!" his sister, Azula, gasped as she ran up to hug him. "It's so good to see you! Mother and Father will be so pleased to hear that you're home! Why didn't you warn us?"

"I didn't realize I'd be coming home until a few hours ago," he admitted, "I thought I'd just keep sailing to clear my head of the Revolution."

"Iroh, my son," his parents gasped as they entered the room.

"Hello, mother, father," he smiled before hugging them in turn. "It's good to see you again. Where are Grandfather and Grandmother?"

"Zuko and Mai are visiting the other Azula," they replied with frowns, "She seems to be acting senile again and trying to kill the guards."

"Of course," he said tartly. "When is she not? Why can't we just have Avatar Korra take her bending away like Avatar Aang did to Fire Lord Ozai?"

"That's what Amon would do," they whispered, "Is it true? Is he really gone?"

"Yes, he disappeared," he said sadly, "Nobody, not even Avatar Korra, knows where he went. Although, Tarlock is missing as well, and they're brothers, so they probably can't have strayed from each other after they were reunited, could they?"

"Very true," Zuko smiled, "So, how is my favorite grandson doing? Is Katara still alive?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Iroh smiled, "She's alive and healthy. She's helping heal people as best she can while Avatar Korra return the bending to all the non-criminal benders."

"Even the Wolverine Bats?" Azula asked, and he looked at his sister. "What?"

"Why do you listen to those matches?" he asked, and she gave him a confused look.

"Why not? They're amazing!" she shrugged, "Why _don't_ you?"

"They're a disgrace to the title of professional benders," he snapped, "A _real _professional would make a career out of it, not participate in some sport that won't guarantee a paycheck!"

"So, Iroh, have you started dating yet?" his mother asked, and he looked at her as though she'd asked a forbidden question. "Oh, you have! who is she? What is she like? What element does she bend?"

"Now, now," Zuko chuckled, "Give him a break. I remember that I didn't really want to talk girls to anyone when I was his age."

"there was nobody to talk about girls to except Avatar Aang, Zuko," Mai pointed out, and he smiled sheepishly. "But you're right, it's best not to push it."

"She's… well… she's different," Iroh said at last, "You remember the legends of how there was someone in every Avatar cycle who accidentally teleported themselves here? Well… that's her."

"Nice one!" Azula yelled out as she fist-pumped. "What's she like? Can she bend elements yet?"

"Out of control," Iroh shuddered. "Even Avatar Korra can't control her."

"How do you keep her from breaking the law then? It's physically impossible," Iroh's mother fretted, "I don't think it's safe for this, Iroh…"

"It's alright, mother, she listens to me," Iroh soothed, "Somehow."

"Wait, you're the only one who can control her?" his parents asked, and he nodded. "Where is she?"

"Unconscious in the Southern Water Tribe," he admitted, "She took a blow to the head when Bolin and Chief Bei Fong were trying to teach her earthbending."

"Any success?" Mai asked, and he shook his head.

"She can waterbend, and blood-bend on the full moons, and use firebending," he reported proudly, "It took me a while to teach her how to, even if she does use her anger and frustration to do so, or her desire to protect something."

"Wow," they muttered, "How did she go out of order?" '_and how is this even possible?'_

"I think she's learning them at the rate and in the order that she feels the most comfortable with the element," he said thoughtfully, "Her water abilities are astounding, if not a little rough around the edges."

"So, how'd you meet her?" Mai asked, and he frowned. _'What is that child up to? Surely not in the same way that Katara met Aang…'_

"By saving her life," he said darkly. _'This is going to be awhile…'_

.o0O0o.

"Where's Iroh?" Silvana asked at the same time that he was reaching his home in the Fire Nation. "I haven't seen him all week. Is he avoiding me?" '_I hope he's not… what if he's hurt because of me?'_

"No, he had a family emergency," Lin said calmly, "one of his aunts got sick. His parents sent him a message to come home before she died so he could see her one last time." '_I'm sorry, kid, but it's for your own good. I can't exactly tell you that you broke his heart by fainting, since it was probably just a reaction from shock…'_

"Oh," Silvana said crestfallen. "How long do you think he'll be there?" '_It's not home here without Iroh, it just doesn't feel right…'_

"No idea," Korra shrugged, "Who knows with that man?" 'W_hat on earth is she thinking?'_

"So, are you going to marry him? Cause if not, I'm available," Bolin offered, and Silvana rammed her forehead against the wall so hard that she gave herself a concussion.

* * *

Okay, so that's how she reacted, and he left for awhile without telling anyone. He's home, and will explain everything to his family between this chapter and the next one. However, a new foe arises next chapter… you'll see who.

Review! Let me know what element you want this new foe to use!


	13. Stroke of Lucky Lightning

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, so now we've got Iroh's parents as OC's, as well as his crazy hyper little sister, who acts like crazy chi blocker from Avatar, the one who was Azula's friend. I can't remember her name.

* * *

"Bastard little brother, I'll kill you!" Azula screamed as she sent a fireball at Zuko angrily.

Iroh deftly deflected it with one of his own fireballs, and narrowed his eyes at his grandfather's senile younger sister. This was going to be a long fight, he knew, so he removed his coat and uniform shirt and tie.

"Bring it on," he growled angrily as she screamed a stream of profanities.

.o0O0o.

"I'm telling you, Tenzin, I need to go to the Fire Nation capital!" Silvana insisted, "I don't know why, I just do! I get this feeling like something bad will happen if I don't!"

"No!" he insisted, having been informed of Iroh's whereabouts from Lin.

Lin had passed the information to him, Katara, and Korra. Korra had passed the information to Mako, who'd passed it on to Asami. She'd kept her mouth shut for the wiser since Bolin was a blabbermouth, while Tenzin had informed his children of Iroh's whereabouts, and Katara had informed Korra's parents.

In short, it was one giant ring of deception.

Silvana screamed in frustration as Tenzin kept arguing with her and insisting that she didn't need to go there.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you care about the Fire Lord?" she screamed, "Your father would have been proud to rush to the Fire Lord's aide after he put Zuko in power!"

"YOU LEAVE AVATAR AANG OUT OF THIS!" Tenzin roared, and Silvana flinched, recalling her father. "MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN, AND HAD BASIS WHEN HE WENT OFF ON A RESCUE MISSION!"

"Uh, Tenzin," Bolin muttered, pointing at Silvana, who had stepped backwards and fallen harshly backwards.

She was now silently screaming, but the earsplitting shrieks of agony were soon ripping throughout the house as she found her voice, and the others froze in horror. Never once had she screamed in pain, not even when she had gotten rammed in the shoulder with one of Bolin's larger rocks. Tenzin looked at the damage to the furniture around her and realized that she'd probably just broken something.

"She's probably just sprained her wrist," he grumbled as Lin stomped her foot and closed her eyes.

"Tenzin," she murmured, "She has multiple broken bones. Both radius, both ulna, multiple cracked ribs, two broken ones, a broken femur, twelve cracked vertebrae, and one broken ankle."

"Dang!" Bolin yelled, "How does she _do _that?"

"I think it was the speed and momentum combined with gravity," Lin scowled, "I can help her learn how to earthbend, but the earthbending what calcium will enter her bloodstream is up to her."

Two days later, Silvana woke up from a medicine induced coma. She could still feel the strain upon her bones, and could feel the excess calcium racing through her veins. Suddenly, a light clicked inside and she was earthbending a couple coals that were destined to go in the fire. She smiled before laying back and focusing the calcium in her bloodstream to fix the broken bones.

She pretended to be asleep as Tenzin came in to check on her.

"I apologize," Tenzin said softly, "I was wrong to yell at you. I should not have acted how your father would have. as soon as you are well I will help you get to the Fire Lord's palace."

Tenzin's eyes widened as Silvana's back arched, her eyes opened to be filled with immense pain, and her body was sucked into an invisible warping pipe the size of his thumb. Silvana gasped in pain as she landed from her apparating, and looked around her wearily. She was earthbending the calcium still, thank goodness, and was quickly healing her bones. They were almost done, she diagnosed, just a little longer before she can go into action. She decided to cannibalize from the arms and channel them to the legs so that she could walk. It would hurt her, but it would be worth it. she found that there was medicine in her pocket from Korra.

_Silvana, if you're reading this, then you apparated again. this is water filled to the brim with as much calcium Lin and I could get in. it's think, and will likely be ooze, but it will help. Korra_

"Thanks," Silvana murmured before downing the contents of the vial, which felt like putty to her throat.

She gasped before channeling the new calcium amounts, which was exceedingly high, into her bloodstream and into her bones. Her ribs had healed before her legs had even started mending, and her arms had started healing once her legs were almost completed. She channeled the remaining calcium to find that she had an extreme overdose.

She shook her head and raced down the road, following her instinct. She found that she was in the grounds of a palace of some sort, and now was at the entrance. She found the door ajar and went in, faintly hearing a steady stream of swear words. She ran towards the sound, knowing it meant that someone was in danger. She heard Zuko's name in the mix, as well as Roku and Iroh. Anger burned in her gut – _nobody _touched her General! She growled as she surged forward angrily, the air around her heating up. she reached the room that Iroh was in and found just by peering in ever so slightly that he was exhausted.

.o0O0o.

Iroh had been fighting Azula (the older) for what felt like days, even though it had only been a few hours. He was almost out of chi, and Azula was still able and angry. She prepared a lightning bolt, swearing all the while at them, and Iroh narrowed his eyes at the death he knew he would receive since he no longer had the strength to channel her latest attack.

Suddenly, a resounding crack was heard and a familiar mess of black hair was in front of him, blocking the lighting's path.

Before Iroh could react, the lightning had hit her, and her hands twisted apart. She grinned madly, moved her arm down to her stomach, and then channeled the electricity out the other hand and into her wand. She smiled as she realized the extent of what she'd done, and Azula's eyes widened.

"You _dare _enter my domain, peasant?" she screamed, "Who do you think you are?"

"Silvana," the intruder spat happily, "First and only multi-bender outside of the Avatar!"

"You little bitch!" Azula screamed, shooting fire at Silvana, who deftly used a fireball to stop it before apparating. "Come out and fight like a woman, you slut!"

"Gladly," Silvana laughed as she held her hand up to bend Azula's bones.

The Firebenders' eyes all widened as the bones in Azula's legs broke and tore out of her skin, with her radius and ulna following in suit. She screamed in rage and charged at Silvana stupidly, and the witch smiled as she showed her rescuer just how powerful she was. With a smirk, she sent her rib bones protruding out of her back as Azula reached her. She laughed as Azula's arm was pierced by another replicated bone to the front of Silvana, another rib that was pointed upwards this time. Silvana smirked, putting her hand upon her spine.

"You really think touching the back of your neck will help you?" the older Azula spat, "You're dead!"

"Try me," Silvana smirked before beginning to bend the calcium in the elderly woman. She lifted the woman up before throwing her harshly across the hall. "And if you're smart you'll stay in your cell."

The old firebender sent one final fireball at the young witch, who used her own firebending to redirect it at its mistress. The elder Azula screamed as the fire hit her exactly where Ozai's flames had hit Zuko.

"Silvana," Iroh gaped, limping up to her as the spare bones fell from her body onto the floor.

"General," she murmured as she fell to the floor unconscious from pushing her body to its limits so soon after waking up.

"Iroh, who is she?" Zuko asked, fire blazing behind his amber eyes.

"She's the one that was from the other world," he said simply and they rested their eyes upon her as she began to rasp in pain.

"Let's hope she survives," Roku, Iroh's father, said softly.

"I'll send a message to Katara," Zuko said, "She can't complain much since I've never really asked for her help after my father died."

* * *

Yes, Azula the older is half-dead. She'll be dead before the end of the story, I promise.

Review? Please?


	14. Fire Palace

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

"Silvana…" Iroh said softly as he paced the floor of the family training grounds. He and the rest of the royal family were nervous about how she was faring.

"Iroh, it's been two days," Azula (the younger, his sister) said hesitantly, "If she hadn't woken up by now, she probably won't."

"It took her three weeks to recover from hypothermia and starvation," he told them, "Combined. She spent three days recovering from her body heat rising too much a month later. If she can survive that, then she can survive this."

"How is she?"Zuko asked softly as Katara approached him just outside the study doors.

"Come, they will all need to hear this," she said they walked into the study. Iroh's eyes snapped to her, and Zuko led him to a chair. "Thank you, Zuko. Young ones, and my friends, I'm pleased to say that she will make a full recovery in time."

Iroh's sigh of relief was short-lived.

"However, her body is very frail," she continued, "her bones are on the verge of breaking once more, at least the ones that were broken a day ago are. She will also be hallucinating for a few more days yet. Iroh, she is asking for you."

Iroh shot from his chair as though it had been electrocuted by Zuko's sister and raced towards Silvana's room and stopped only when he reached her side. She was sleeping softly, her cheeks flushed and her fingers twitching every so often.

"Silvana?" he asked quietly, and she opened her eyes to look wearily to the left.

"Iroh," she breathed softly. "Yes."

"Yes, it's me," he said softly, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your question before… in Korra's house," she rasped quietly. "Yes."

Iroh had to think back for a while until he finally found the question he hoped she was answering.

"What?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I can't quite remember the question you were trying to ask," she said, "Can you ask it again?"

He smirked and remained with her as much as he could. She smiled when he'd said that her debt was repaid to him, and she in turn retorted with the fact that she was indebted to him for helping her so much and teaching her. it was two weeks before she was finally discharged by other, less experienced, nurses, and an excited Silvana raced outside and jumped in the pond where Iroh, Azula, and their mother were swimming. Mai and Zuko were sitting at the water's edge with their feet barely in it and they laughed as they saw her antics.

"Iroh, Azula, mother, father! Dinner!" Roku called out and the five of them went inside, with Silvana using magic to dry herself and Iroh off. Azula was still sopping wet and sulking when she walked into the dining room until Silvana gathered up enough magic to dry her off as well.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Iroh's mother said kindly, "Iroh was so worried about you. He wouldn't be quiet."

"Which is not normal," Azula added mischievously.

"Azula," Iroh hissed before Silvana smiled softly. "Be quiet."

"I think it's a good thing when a man who normally shows no emotion shows emotions for the one he loves," Mai said quietly, "It's romantic, if you think about it. it means that he truly loves her."

"The same can be said about an emotionless woman," Zuko smirked before the two kissed.

"Eyew!" Azula yelled, flinging food at them on accident.

Zuko gaped the food stopped in midair and was sent to Azula's plate. they looked at Silvana, who smiled sweetly and pushed her wand into her sheath.

"You've been practicing," Iroh smirked, "You have been naughty – we were told it was forbidden!"

"I'm an adult, they can't arrest me for it," Silvana giggled, "Besides, I've been getting some help, if you catch my drift."

Iroh nodded as the two remaining adults sat down to eat. After a short prayer to the spirits as thanks for their blessings (which Silvana was shocked that Iroh's mother included her in such, much to her deep embarrassment), they began to eat in silence. After a while, Zuko began to size up Silvana.

"Hey, Silvana, what was it like growing up for you?" Azula asked, and Silvana sighed.

"Trouble," she said calmly, "Nothing but trouble from the time I was born, even from my own father."

"It can't be worse than what my grandfather did to my father," Roku reasoned.

"My father was abusive," Silvana said calmly, "He used to beat my mother and us children when he was drunk, or when he was angry when he was sober – which was basically all the time. I was five when I accidentally teleported myself here to get away from his wrath. I've lived as a huntress of sorts ever since."

"So how'd Iroh end up saving your hide?" Mai asked amused, "You don't seem like the type of girl to commit suicide."

"I was attacked by a waterbender," she replied with bile in her throat. "In a nutshell, I turned his bending against him and accidentally destroyed the cliff I was standing on. I passed out in the water, and when I came to I couldn't move I'd gotten so cold. I'd have died if General Iroh didn't rescue me."

"I sense more to the story," Zuko said wisely, and Silvana sighed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she said before eating.

"She's telling the truth," Iroh chimed in, "All those murders throughout the nations that nobody could explain? That was her in self-defense. Things like that have been happening her whole life."

"Trouble magnet, much?" Azula grumbled as they went back to eating in silence.

So, Silvana finally meets Iroh's family. I wanted her to be able to meet Zuko, so I kept him and Mai alive.

Review? Pretty Please?


	15. Death to Death Eaters

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, so now that we've got Iroh's parents as OC's, as well as his crazy hyper little sister, who acts like crazy chi blocker from Avatar, the one who was Azula's friend. I can't remember her name. Anyways, now that we've met them, and Silvana's past is properly explained to Iroh's family in a nutshell, they decide to wait and see how long it takes for her to snap.

It is now two months after Chapter 14.

* * *

Silvana smiled as she and Iroh practiced lightning-bending some more. Zuko and Mai were watching alongside Azula the second, and Iroh's mother, Ren. Silvana leapt beside Iroh, alert, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The portal opened where she'd once stood, and the firebenders' eyes widened and they huddled together, and in front of Mai to protect her. Silvana glared as a whorde of Death Eaters stormed the Fire Palace.

"Go! Get to Fire Lord Roku and gather the armies! I'll hold them off!" she yelled, firebending the first one's face and hands. "Go!"

Zuko, Azula and Mai ran as quickly as their legs could manage, the two girls into hiding and Zuko into the throne room. Iroh ran with them until he collapsed under the Cruciatus Curse just inside the throne room. He yelled out in pain, something his family had never heard before, and his mother's eyes widened in panic and fear.

"Cruccio!" two of the Death Eaters yelled happily, and Iroh writhed and yelled in pure red-hot agony.

"Get away from him!" Silvana yelled as she apparated in front of the Fire Lord. "Drop your wands, or you'll wish you'd have never been born!"

"What's a little elemental manipulator like you going to do? Shoot fire at us?" they laughed.

Silvana saw red as she flicked her wand out of its sheath and pointed it at them with a shout of "Imperio!"

Their eyes glossed over, and she gave them the order to protect the Fire Lords and their wives and daughters. Silvana rounded upon the next wave of Death Eaters as they raced in, and she almost crumpled as they shot the Cruciatus curse at her, five at once. Her eyes closed, and then they reopened to be glowing green, as though she were in Avatar State.

"You're dead," she growled in Avatar State, and sent a ray of lightning at the five who'd cursed her. Elements began surrounding her, and the Death Eater's eyes widened in shock.

"The Avatar! She's the Avatar!" they panicked, "Run!"

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled, stopping them with a wall of green fire. "Not until I get the message across!"

"What do you want with us?" they yelled angrily, and she smirked evilly.

"You can just go tell your cowardly master, Voldemort, that I'll serve him over my dead body," she shot back, "and that the next time he wants to recruit an element manipulator, he can come here himself and fight me one on one, no wands, no elements. We'll see who the victor is."

"Lord Voldemort is immortal!" one yelled, and she crushed his skull from the sides.

"Anyone else think that he's immortal?" she asked with an evil smile, "Because nobody is. It's possible to kill him – you just have to find what monstrocities he's created and destroy them."

"Okay, we get it, we'll take the message!" one of the ten remaining Death Eaters yelled fearfully. "Let us go so we can go deliver it!"

"How many people do you usually leave alive to deliver a message?" she asked, and they stared at her.

"One, if any," one shot bravely, "Why would you care, Mudblood?"

Silvana's eyes turned to him before she flicked her wrist, and the man screamed out in pain before collapsing, his blood turned into mud. She smiled before trapping the others in earth and shipping them directly into the deepest, and the most scarcely visited, cells in Azkaban, with their wands at the desk with a note that explained that new Death Eaters had been caught in the night. The remaining one was cowering in fear as the nine returned with their wands, cackling evilly and shooting curses at Silvana.

"On your own, you won't survive," Silvana laughed as she blocked it with airbending and using earthbending to stop the killing curses that had been fired at her, "Sloppy, Darkly Dressed, immature, clumsy – please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible! Naïve! Positively grubby! Ditsy and a bit, well… hm, vague! Plus, I believe, getting bravely foolish…"

"If you're so all powerful, then why don't you prove it by doing what you're supposed to? Aren't you supposed to be smiting us, oh mighty smiter," one brave one sneered, having not seen what had happened to the others.

"You brought this on yourselves," she said darkly as she sent the most cowardly of the Death Eaters, the only one who she felt it prudent to spare, back to Voldemort. "You've left me no choice."

In a rush, she sent a large amount of air into their lungs to incapacitate them before shooting a ring of water at them to encase them in pure ice, destroying it and ramming their bodies, more specifically their male areas, with earth. They screamed in pain before she encircled them by fire and shot green lightning at them, killing them all immediately. Her eyes closed before she yelled out in shock and fell to the ground, the elements dropping before she did.

She got up wearily before shaking her head and looking around wearily for Iroh. She found him, and immediately apparated to his side, checking for a pulse. She was relieved to find one, even if it was very faint.

"Iroh?" she whispered before raising her voice. "General, can you hear me?"

"Silvana," he croaked softly, "run…"

"They're dead," she breathed before passing out to the sound of the other firebenders' approaching footsteps.

* * *

So the royal family now knows how the others died in the process of trying to kill her, and the fact that she supposedly gives them another couple chances to leave her alone. Thus, they deduce, she will only kill if she absolutely has to.

How long should it take them to wake up?


	16. Inside Minds

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

So, Death Eaters are now terrified of Silvana, and so is the Royal Family of the Fire Nation. This chapter alternates between Iroh and Silvana's PoV, but starts with hers.

* * *

How long have I been asleep? The pain's dying down now, but where is Iroh? Why hasn't he come here yet? Did he die? Oh, please don't let him have died…

But then if he's alive, did his family forbid him from seeing me? I remember being sent into the witch version of the Avatar State, and that there was a Death Eater I made them send back, but just who did I send back? Let's see… after that I killed the other ones with lightning, and then… nothing. What happened after I killed the other Death Eaters?

Where is the rest of Team Avatar? Surely they heard of the raid by now? Are they on their way, or letting me sit this out on my own since I killed someone out of self-defense again?

…(Iroh PoV)…

Well, the pain's dying down, at least. Silvana's not nearby… she's probably recovering as well. She did go into her version of the Avatar State after all…

Grandfather and Grandmother are back… she won't say anything good about Silvana… what happened while I was encased in white-hot agony? Did something happen?

I remember hearing lightning, and large explosions, but that could have been anything.

How much longer will this last?

…(Silvana)…

Two more days, and not a single visitor aside from Lady Ren and Princess Azula. Well, it could be worse I suppose. This is madness! I want out!

Hey, wait a minute… if I'm here, and they're here – then Iroh's alive!

Yes, thank you Spirits!

I just wish Sarah were here – she'd make my day go by so much faster!

…(Iroh)…

I hope Silvana's being treated respectfully. It's the least that she deserves after saving my life. Who just came in now? And is that… wings?

"Who are you?" Zuko leered.

"Pit," the male, but young, voice said. "I was sent here to help your son. My wife is helping her twin."

"Silvana?" Mai asked. "She has a twin?"

"We're both angels," Pit said simply, "Sarah wasn't allowed to see Silvana after she was translated by our goddess."

"We'll be watching you," Zuko snarled as I heard two steps being taken over me.

Oh, this feels good… I feel like I'm resting on a cloud now, and like there's not a care in the world… Silvana! Where is Silvana?

"Relax," Pit said, "My wife is with Silvana to heal her in the same manner that I am you."

Well, that's a relief. I guess I should trust him. Grandfather will shoot him with a fireball if he tries anything. Ah, this feels good… I haven't felt this good since I was sleeping beside Silvana to keep her alive…

No! Stop thinking like that, Iroh! You're a General and a Crown Prince! Get a grip! That was one of the things grandfather hated about Great Uncle Iroh!

Who you were named after…

Oh, I hate days like today where I'm so bored that I have nothing better to do than argue with myself in my head.

…(Silvana)…

This… is annoying. I want out! I wish Sarah were here – she'd know what to do! Oh? The door's opening and both Ren and Azula are here? Who in the world could that be?

"Who are you?" Ren asked, and I vaguely heard a familiar giggle. Could it be?

"I'm Sarah, Silvana's twin," a light voice said. "I'm here to heal her since her mind called out to mine."

YES! THANK HEAVENS! I'M SAVED!

"Well, we can't exactly deny that the two of you are identical," Azula grumbled, "But why didn't she tell us about you?"

"Because she thinks I'm dead," Sarah said, "In a way, to the world I was raised in, I am. I'm a guardian angel now, and Silvana is one of my charges."

"Wait – one of how many?" Azula growled.

"only two right now," Sarah said calmly, "But Lady Plutena says that I'll need to keep an eye on the upcoming generation of witches and wizard in the Snape family if we're going to… never mind, I forgot it was forbidden to talk about that yet. Sorry."

"So what do you mean when you said that she called out to you?" Ren asked worriedly.

"Silvana and I have a telepathic link," Sarah explained, "It's why she's grown up having nightmares of my life all the time, why she and I can still feel what the other is feeling – I was numb for weeks when she nearly died in that polar ice region, and please don't get me started on how disgusted I was when it was my turn to have nightmares about her life. If we angels could vomit, I would have."

"Do as you must," Ren said stepping back.

I could feel Sarah coming closer, like our minds were sending forth so many more threads than normal that it wasn't even natural.

'Silvana?' she asked in my mind, and I was suddenly on a hill, overlooking a mass of clouds. I looked to find my twin dressed as an angel, like one from Roman or Greek times.

"Sarah?" I asked, and she nodded. "Wow. What are you doing here?"

"Your mind and body called out to me for help," she shrugged, "I saw what those men tried to do to you, Sil. If it makes you feel any better, it was me who allowed you to temporarily use the elements. It's been me whose been unlocking the elements out of order the whole time. you're a witch, you can learn whatever one you want. Iroh was shocked when you did some lightning-bending."

"Where's Iroh? Is he okay?" I panicked. Sarah easily picked up on my fear and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Relax, he's okay," she soothed, "My husband's healing him as we speak. I owe you an apology – I damaged your psyche by channeling so many memories over the years, I never realized that they were always so different for you and that over the course of six years for me you were getting so many more and they were haunting you so badly. I'm so sorry…"

"Did dad really kill mom?" I asked fearfully, and she nodded. "Oh Great Agni, Sarah, I should have known! I should have known it was my fault when I saw the memories of what I'd done to father through your eyes as a child! I didn't remember it until after you'd left and had gotten home, but by then it was too late and dad was torturing you, and-and-!"

"I know, you fainted," she smiled, "Pit told me."

"Shut up!" I yelled, smacking her arm.

"You get him in the end," she said, and I gave her a look that asked if she was off her rocker. "Iroh."

My heart skyrocketed.

"I get Iroh?" I asked, and she nodded. "His family approves of me?"

"You just put yourself in a coma to protect them and summoned me and Pit here to heal you two, and to save his life," she shot back with a smile, "Not to mention you saved their lives and proved your innocence in the fact that you will only fight out of self-defense and only destroy an enemy who won't give up after given three chances while you're in what they call the 'Avatar State'. _Of course _they'll accept you!"

"Thanks," I grinned sheepishly as the view shifted to that of a bedroom.

"Welcome back," she smirked before pulling me up to my feet. "Let's go have a chat with a group of people you rescued, yes?"

I stared at her as she helped me limp down the hall. Ren and Azula had left – what time was it?

…(Iroh)…

"You get her, you know," he said after grandmother and grandfather left my room. "You marry Silvana. Your parents approve of her since she saved your life. Well, that and the facts that she saved all of their lives as well as destroyed the criminals who were destroying your palace."

Yes, thank you for that information. Wait, what? I marry Silvana, and my family approves? If I've died and gone to heaven, don't try to save me.

"you're not dead you know," he said, "You're very much alive. If you'll wake up I can help you sit up so Silvana can talk with you when she gets here."

"Iroh,"she gasped as she limped into the room.

"Silvana," I breathed as she came into my open arms. I could smell her very easily now – a wonderful combination of meat cooking, the outdoors, and strangely… vanilla? Chocolate? What was that third smell? I realized what the third smell was as she brought her lips to mine.

She smiled before I felt myself getting sucked into what felt like a tube the size of my index finger.

* * *

What do you think will happen? Where will she apparate them to?

Review please! I was ecstatic to find that I have readers worldwide! This makes me so happy!


	17. The Marauders Commit Suicide Almost

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

"Iroh! Silvana!" the duo heard the next morning, and they opened their eyes groggily. "Iroh!"

"Silvana!" they heard Korra calling loudly.

"Uh-oh," Silvana gasped before the two raced to get dressed. The two were soon dressed, with her wearing his coat, and he went out to greet Korra supposedly groggy.

"Iroh!" Azula gasped and ran up to hug him. "Eyew, you're all wet and sticky!"

"My apologies, Azula," he grinned evilly, "I'd blame the area, but it's not possible."

"What on earth? Are you okay?" Korra asked as she trodded up to him. "Tenzin and I got a letter from Fire Lord Roku about you being missing – what happened?"

"To make a long story short – Silvana accidentally teleported us here," he admitted, "In a way I brought it on myself when I made her panic again."

"Wait, what?" Azula asked, and Iroh shot her a shut-up glare. "When'd you make her panic?"

"Not a word," Iroh snapped and Korra laughed.

"Whatever you say, _Prince Zuko_," she teased, and he smirked. "So, how'd she take it this time?"

"Much better," he sighed, "She was asleep last I checked. Well, so much for that."

"Hey, Korra," Silvana chirped, sitting on the cold ice. "Want some?"

"What _is _that?" Azula scoffed.

"Harp seal cooked with firebending," Iroh smirked as he sat down next to Silvana, and his little sister grimaced. "Would you like some?"

Azula's face quickly turned green before she raced out to vomit into the snow. Korra laughed and took a piece for herself. She, too, grew green around the gills and ran off to vomit. Tenzin had found them as such a few minutes later, and followed their tracks and the echoing laughter that signaled that Iroh and Silvana had been found.

"Oh, that was a good one," Silvana breathed after hyperventilating. "I don't get why she didn't like it, but that was awesome!"

"I burnt it on purpose," he smirked evilly into her ear and she burst into another fit of uncontrollable giggles before shuddering.

"Oh, crap, runs right through you," she groaned as she ran into the back of the cave and through the tunnel that led to the outhouse of sorts she'd created when she'd renovated the cave.

"General Iroh," Tenzin said darkly, "What did you do to Silvana?"

Iroh's only response was to raise an eyebrow and keep eating. Tenzin used airbending to blow out Iroh's fire, to which he was astonished to see that the fire had relit itself in a green color. Tenzin repeated his question, and Iroh swallowed his bite before looking over at the mouth of the cave where Naga was standing.

"I did nothing," Iroh said at last, "All we did was sleep in the same bed for warmth. You know that."

"It won't take Lin to let me know that you're lying," Tenzin snapped, "the signs are written all over your face, and in your body language. What. Happened?"

Iroh shot a jet of fire up as Silvana used waterbending to stop Tenzin in his tracks. She raced out to the entrance of the cave, muttering "Obliviate" twice in rapid succession, wiping the memory of Korra and Azula that they'd been here. She raced over and pointed it at the pack of Tenzin's head and did the same, and Iroh only saw the glassy look in his eyes.

"What-?" Iroh started.

"No time!" Silvana panicked as she grabbed his arm to apparate them to one of her other hideouts. They tumbled to the earth once more, this time only on their knees. "Sorry, but Obliviate only stuns them temporarily after wiping what tiny memories we choose."

"Us in the cave," he said, and she nodded. "Nice work, soldier."

"Thank you, General Iroh," she smiled, "It's good to know that at least one person the multiple worlds we are surrounded by and live in appreciates me and my work."

…(Back with the Fire Nation)…

"And you're telling me you have no idea where he could be?" Roku asked worriedly. "Surely something comes to mind!"

"Perhaps she's found some of our old hiding spots," Zuko chuckled, "It's very possible."

"I doubt it," Mai said offhandedly, "Even the next generation couldn't find it with Avatar Aang's specific directions – if they can't find it, then I doubt two kids who have never been there can."

"Lighten up," Zuko chided, "It's very possible. I remember one time when Roku did."

"That's our son," she said emotionlessly, "Of course he's the brains of the bunch from the children of our generation of Team Avatar. Tenzin was the only one who was able to come in second to him, followed by Lin, with Bumi coming in dead last."

"Oi!" a male with messy black hair yelled as he accidentally apparated himself there. "Whoa, where's this? I don't think I'm in Hogwarts anymore, Padfoot…"

"Oof!" another black-haired and red-garbed male said as he, too, apparated into the palace, landing directly on top of his friend.

"Ow!" a plump third, mouse-color for hair yelled as he landed next to them, only to be almost sobbing as a fourth boy wearing red appeared on top of him. "Moony, get off! That hurts!"

"Snivellous!" the first and second boys jeered as a fifth boy, this one wearing green, collapsed onto the ground next to a pillar across the throne room from them.

"Black!" he yelled angrily as he was hoisted up by his ankles. "Put me down you spineless coward!"

"Release him," Zuko said angrily, "Now."

"Who are you to tell us what to do? Wearing robes in broad daylight? Black? Obviously a Death Eater if I've ever seen one!" the first one scoffed.

The four boys in red soon found themselves cowering in a corner at the sudden rise in the room's temperature and the flame's rising to an unbearable height in their pedestals.

"Don't _ever _compare me to those pieces of scum again," he growled angrily, his eyes burning with such intensity that the Marauders thought he was going to spontaneously combust them. "Give me your names. Now, and I'll know if they're false."

"How's he supposed to do that?" one muttered.

"We can tell by your heartbeats, _boy_," Mai said angrily as she brandished some shuriken and Azula wielded two Sai. "Now answer my husband before he decides to turn you into a barbeque."

"We're the Marauders," James said proudly. "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail."

"Nicknames, sir," Severus piped up from behind them. "I can tell you their real names. The one with messy black hair and glasses is Potter. The other one with black hair is Sirius Black. The old looking one is Lupin, and the coward sniveling in the back is Pettigrew."

"Do the others not have surnames?" Roku asked, and the green-clad wizard blinked.

"I gave you their surnames, sir," he replied warily, "I only gave the first name of one of them because his younger brother is an acquaintance of mine who is a year younger than me."

"You go to Hogwarts, then?" Zuko asked, and the Slytherin nodded. "Thank you for answering me, child. Tell me, where were you before you were here?"

"On our way home on the train, sir," the green-clad wizard said honestly, "They ambushed me. My sister likes to sit with the girls in my year at school because these four are attacking me for no reason."

"I see," Zuko said narrowing his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Severus Snape, sir," the green-clad wizard said fearfully. "If I may ask, where are we?"

"That is not for you to know," Mai said harshly.

"How old are you, Severus?" Zuko asked, and the young boy blinked at him.

"T-twelve, sir," he replied, "My sister just started school in the year below mine. Well, one of them…"

"And the other?" Zuko pressed.

"She's missing, and my parents think she's dead, sir," he said sadly, "She apparated when she was five, and her twin and I haven't seen each other since, sir. Please, sir… if you see her… could you tell her that I miss her?"

"I will do so," he said gently, "Can you promise me that you will take the new class this next year?"

"Oriental Magic?" James scoffed, "What's so special about that ruddy course?"

"This," Azula smirked before firebending towards the ceiling. "You'll see what we mean later if you take it."

"Sorry, I don't have time for that," James scoffed, "We've got better things to do."

"Like torture a young man your age for what reason exactly?" Zuko asked coldly.

"He's a Slytherin!" Sirius spat, "Everyone knows that Slytherins are all evil bastards!"

"That's like saying I was evil because of the crimes my grandfather committed," Roku growled angrily, his own bending increasing the flames as well. "Severus, take Oriental Magic – my son is teaching it. You will find a friend in him very quickly, I can assure you. As for you four – you'd best be on your toes, because if you're not my son will have more than enough reasons to punish you."

The four Marauders' eyes widened as they used terrified accidental magic to get home. Snape looked around him curiously before jumping slightly at the sound of Korra using her abilities as Avatar to try to help him apparate home. He cringed, and shook his head.

"I can't," he said, "we're not supposed to outside of school unless an adult is with us."

"Severus," a voice came from behind him, and a wizard stepped out of the shadows. "Come."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said warily as he gratefully did so. "Thank you for saving me from the Marauders, sir."

"Anytime," Zuko said warmly, the look in Severus' eyes reminding him of what his own had looked like after he'd lost his mother and had begun to be neglected by his father. Mai didn't need to read his mind to know that that was what he'd been thinking, and she tenderly took his hand in hers as the two wizards were apparated home.

* * *

Okay, so now that Severus has met the Fire Nation Royalty, with one exception, what will he do once they are revealed to him at a later date for who they truly are?

Review, please!


	18. Two Sides of an Iroh

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

The Fire Nation Royalty is _not _happy about their missing crown prince.

"Where is he?" Azula yelled as she stormed across the throne room angrily pacing.

"Relax," Sarah soothed, "Silvana's fine, and so is your brother. Trust me, I'm getting bits and pieces from Silvana's mind, they're fine. Worn out from her teleporting them both halfway across the world on accident, but they're fine. Give them a few more hours."

… (Meanwhile, with Silvana)…

"Why did I need to take this potion again?" Iroh asked, and Silvana laughed.

"Because, nobody will think twice about Bumi doing this," she said leaning over the edge of the wall. "I don't think people would think you completely sane if their most calm General of the United Forces went to do something that Bumi would do."

"What are we doing?" Iroh asked warily.

"What do you see?" Silvana asked, and he replied curtly with what it was.

"Why? What do you see?" he asked, and she smiled evilly.

"Why, the world's biggest slide, of course!" she laughed evilly, and his eyes widened a bit. "Oh, call off it, lighten up and have some fun!"

"Okay," he said as he warily entered the cart. "Um, how do we control this thing?"

"I kind of learned how to Earthbend a little bit when Lin and Bolin channeled it into me while a lot of my bones were broken a while back," she smiled, "You weren't there for that."

"And I'm glad I wasn't forced to watch you in pain, but I apologize for my not being there for you when you needed me," he said, and she smiled.

"And you said you weren't romantic," she smiled before pushing off and leaping into the front. "Here we go!"

"Here's to hoping we survive," Iroh said as the two of them went down a large curve.

The entire way down, Iroh was wondering when and if he was going to die on this crazy shenanigan of Silvana's, and his eyes widened every time they took a very sharp curve. They zoomed over streets, sometimes dropping pebbles, and on one occasion they ended up destroying a cabbage merchant's large box, like the one they were in, full of cabbages.

"My cabbages!" he yelled distraught, and Silvana couldn't help but giggle.

"Inside joke," she called back as she felt Iroh's mild confusion. It was a full half-hour later when they finally reached the bottom of the city, and she was grinning wildly while he was gripping her tightly.

"Never again," he said as he got out.

"I could do that all day," Silvana laughed before they were surrounded by earthbenders. "Uh-oh."

"Alright, you two, we're going to need you to come with us," they said and Iroh smirked and cleared his throat.

"She's with me," he said in a perfect Bumi impersonation.

"We know you're not General Bumi," they shot back, "You're still coming with us."

"And if I'd created a Golem to take my place?" he shot back, and they used earthbending, which he deftly dodged. "Hm, not ones for fun and games, I see… how tragic. What is our world coming to?"

"Shut up and walk," they spat angrily and Iroh smirked and followed them with an amused smirk.

"I'm surprised they haven't figured it out," Silvana giggled quietly.

"Quiet," they snapped angrily.

"I can't wait to see their faces when it wears off," she giggled, and Iroh snickered.

"We said be quiet!" they snapped, slapping Silvana. Iroh's body heat went up, but he managed to reign himself in until they reached the room where Bumi was sitting powerfully. "General Bumi, we found these two using the merchant transport carts as a slide, with one of them impersonating you. What do you want to do, sir?"

"I never thought you were one for fun, Iroh," Bumi laughed, "Or for dating, let alone put together!"

"Shut up, Bumi," he smirked as the Potion wore off. "Thank Agni we're about the same size."

"Do it again," Silvana laughed insanely.

"She's a keeper, Iroh," Bumi laughed just as insanely, "She might even be able to teach you how to have fun!"

"Why do I even bother with you, Bumi?" Iroh asked as he walked out of the palace to where the cabbage merchant was yelling angrily.

"That's her! that's the one who destroyed my cabbages!" he screamed angrily, spit flying forwards.

"She'll be properly punished by myself," Iroh said narrowing his eyes. "Unless you have a complaint about how General Iroh of the United Forces punishes his soldiers – or do I look like Bumi to you?"

"n-no, sir," he stammered before backing off. "Y-you're definitely not General Bumi, sir."

"Good," Iroh sneered before walking out of Ba Sing Sei. "If you _ever _drag me on that again, I will personally see to it that you remain with my parents the next time I need to visit Bumi for a military meeting."

"Sorry, General," she laughed as she apparated them away.

…(At lunchtime)…

A loud crack was heard as Silvana apparated herself and Iroh into the dining room of the Fire Nation palace, and the royal family stood up in shock. Iroh was immediately sitting on his rear end in shock and Silvana was leaning up against the wall behind her.

"Hi," she said smiling, and the others stared at her.

"Where were you?" Ren panicked, and Silvana's eyes widened.

"Which one?" Silvana asked, and the empress of the Fire Nation glared.

"Both of you," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, in a nutshell, I accidentally teleported General Iroh and myself out to Ba Sing Sei," she smiled sheepishly. "And then I drug him onto the world's biggest slide."

"Never again," Iroh said shaking his head. "That was insanity. It makes Bumi look like a tame kitten."

The others stared at him in shock at how Silvana had managed it.

"What was it like?" Azula asked, and Iroh chuckled silently.

"Nothing but trouble," he said curtly, "Surely your day was more eventful than mine, today, Azula."

"Well, we did get this batch of weird looking guys," she said thoughtfully. "One was wearing green and the other four were wearing red and saying he deserved to be hurt like Grandfather did just because of some weird school separation policies that they were put under, and their rival teams hated each other for centuries and that the green one's team was evil."

"Do these people have names?" Iroh asked, "I need to know who to keep an eye out for when I go to teach there. The group that was dressed in red had a lion enlarged on the school crest, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "But I can't remember the names…"

"Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Sirius Black," Zuko said firmly, "The Black has a younger brother in Slytherin. The Slytherin one was called Severus Snape."

Silvana sprayed her tea everywhere and began choking in shock. After Iroh managed to get her breathing somewhat normally again, he asked her what was wrong.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"It was a few hours ago, while you were gone," Azula said furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"What's wrong with him? He seemed like a nice enough boy," Roku said thoughtfully.

"Do you know him?" Zuko asked.

"Princess Azula, Fire Lord Roku, Fire Lord Zuko – Severus Snape is my_ older brother_," Silvana said seriously, and the Fire Nation's royal family stared as they finally were able to connect the déjà vu dots.


	19. Dungeons and Dragons

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

… On with the show…

"Mother, Father," Iroh said hesitantly, "I _am _allowed to marry who I choose, aren't I?"

"Of course!" She gasped, "Why on earth would you think not?"

"That would also depend on who you had in mind," Roku said sternly.

"Silvana," he admitted, and his parents' eyes lit up. "You disapprove?"

"No," they smiled softly, "We were wondering when you were going to ask us, actually. Fire Lord Zuko could see it in your eyes when you looked at her. Of course you may marry her, Iroh."

"Thank you," he beamed, "She'll be so happy when I propose… I hope…"

"You'll do fine," Ren assured, "You're my son, the crown prince and a General in the United Forces Army, she'd have to be crazy to say no."

"Oh, she's crazy," Iroh chuckled, "She's as crazy as Bumi, and as protective as me."

"Well, then it's settled," Roku laughed as they left the study, "I'm sure Azula would like a sister-in-law."

"What about me?" Azula asked hyperactively. "What's up? Is Iroh going to try to propose to Silvana now? Or is he going to -?"

"Azula!" Ren reprimanded before the sixteen-year-old could finish her sentence. Iroh instead went into the training grounds where Silvana was working on trying to earthbend. She huffed angrily, and let herself fall to the ground.

"Would you like the ring now?" he whispered, and she looked up at him.

"That depends," she said warily, "Will I have to wear one on my finger until the wedding, and then a second one, or… how does this work?"

"You wear it on a necklace until you marry me," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, hit me with it," she shrugged, and she gaped and her eyes widened as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Iroh, it's beautiful…"

He smiled softly as she eyed it. He'd managed a very intricate pure silver dragon, with its tail wrapped around the neck, and its head staring upwards fiercely. The eyes were tiny emeralds and the diamond he'd created was in the mouth, creating a realistic-looking fire. He pulled the chain around her neck and adorned her sheepishly.

"I admit, I had Lin help me with the dragon," he smiled, "This was why I'd left that day in the Southern Water Tribe for apparently no reason."

"Just for fun," she snickered, "Why don't we go rub it in the older Azula's face?"

"That's so twisted," he deadpanned.

.

.

.

Azula's temper flared as she heard what her guards were saying. Iroh was marrying a waterbender? The thought of it was driving her mad! Carefully, she constructed a fool-proof way of clearing "her" palace of Zuko and his blood traitor children and grandchildren.

She smiled evilly as her illegitimate son came into the room. She smiled even more evilly at the sight of her eleven-year-old grandson also coming into the room while cringing in fear as he looked at her for the first time.

"Ozai," she smiled evilly, and her son stepped forward. "The waterbender my nephew's child is marrying must be removed from the Palace. Scar her for life, destroy her womb, kill her, I don't care! Just get rid of her!"

"As you wish, mother," he said bowing. "I will return us to honor."

So, what do you think of Silvana's reaction?

Review!


	20. Firebending Zira's

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Last time…

"_I don't care what you do, just get rid of her!"_

"_As you wish mother," he said bowing._

* * *

Two days later, Silvana was outside training with two of Iroh's soldiers happily as he was in a meeting with his father and grandfather about how to better be a Fire Lord. She dodged, glad that her hair was up, and she dodged another fireball that Ozai shot at her.

Ozai felt his rage grow each time she dodged, and he shot a bout of lightning before shooting flames at her as she dodged upwards. She dodged this as well, but was wide open for his next attack, another lightning bolt. It hit her in the shoulder, and began to envelope her body before rendering her unconscious. He relished in her screams of pain as the other soldier stared at him in horror before charging to her defense.

"Get General Iroh!" he yelled to a passing youth, who nodded and raced back into the palace. "Ozai, you coward! Do you even know who she is?"

"Oh, I know who she is!" he yelled, "She's the only thing standing between me and my rightful place as the Fire Lord!"

"I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but you have no royal blood in you!" he yelled back angrily as he sent a fireball at the traitor as Silvana began rolling on the ground in pain, having realized that it was putting out the fires somewhat.

"You obviously haven't done your research!" he yelled, "Didn't you know that there was an illegitimate child born? They were able to produce a son, you know!"

"You've lost your mind!" he yelled as he shot another fireball at Ozai. "I hope General Iroh kills you or lets Avatar Korra take away your bending!"

"Sir!" the ten-year-old child said racing up to a guard just outside the meeting that the three male members of the royal family were having. "Miss Silvana has been hurt!"

"Then get a medic, not Fire Lords Roku and Zuko," one shot back.

"But, it's important!" the child protested. "She asked me to get General Iroh!"

"What part of 'bug off' do you not understand, kid?" the second said, shoving the child to the ground and pointing his spear at him. "General Iroh's busy. He can help her later."

"No, it's important!" he persisted, "She's hurt!"

"What proof do you have?" they laughed.

"Lee and Ozai are fighting outside," he said quickly, "Ozai is my father!"

"Yeah, right," they laughed. "Bring us tangible proof, then we'll believe you."

"I'm telling you, I'm telling the truth!" he yelled desperately and loudly. "I was told to get General Iroh!"

"Do I even want to know what those two are going on about?" Roku scowled as he heard the two guards begin to scold the child.

"No, this could be important," Zuko said holding his hand up, "There's someone else…"

The trio heard the arguments, and Iroh's eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what the child was persisting upon. He then heard the child yelling that he was sent to be retrieving him, and he quickly went to the door.

"What is it?" he asked, "Surely you two had the sense to debrief him?"

"Sir, he's not a soldier!" they protested.

"He may as well be if he's this adamant," Iroh scowled, "What's your message?"

"Miss Silvana's was hurt while practicing firebending with my father," he said quickly, pointing in the direction that the two were training in. "Lee sent me!"

When they got there, Lee was unconscious and Ozai and Silvana were gone.

"Lee!" Iroh yelled, shaking him awake.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, holding his stomach pained. "I tried to… keep him… away from her…"

"Who? Who did this to you?" Iroh demanded.

"Ozai," he rasped before Iroh set him down.

"You did your best," he said firmly, "that's all I could have asked for. Do you know which way he went?"

"I do," the kid said as Iroh turned to him. "I sent a letter out to someone for help when my father attacked me, hoping I could see a healer from one of the water tribes about something. Right now, we need to focus on finding Miss Silvana, and I heard my dad mention a few hideouts that my grandmother had set up before Former Fire Lord Ozai was defeated."

"Wait, what?" Korra asked shocked.

Iroh swerved around to see Korra, Lin, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Tenzin staring in shock at what was going on.

"What happened here?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow. "It looks like a war zone."

"It is," Iroh scowled. "Avatar Korra, Silvana's missing."

"Well, let's not stand here wasting time, then," Lin snapped, "Let's go find her. I've got a plan."

* * *

Where'd they go, do you wonder? Even I don't know yet. I do know that the next chapter will have some music lyrics and some crazy stuff in it. I thought this would be a better note to end on for a Cliffie than my original idea of stopping it at her being missing.

Review!


	21. Leave Out All the Rest

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Last time…

"_Well, let's not stand here wasting time, then," Lin snapped, "Let's go find her. I've got a plan."_

* * *

Piece by piece, layer by layer, Silvana was stripped naked as she was chained to the wall with chains that were designed to prevent any kind of bending. She was terrified, and as badly as she wanted to cry, she forced herself to keep her tears in, knowing it would only make him feel more empowered.

"Well, I admit, you've got some guts," he grinned foolishly, "But it just so turns out that I know that you're afraid of men except for Iroh. Or rather, that you're afraid of men who are _turned on._"

"Get away from me," Silvana growled, "Iroh will kill you if you touch me like that."

"Oh, I won't be touching you," he grinned maniacally, "No, I intend to drive you into insanity. And then rape you."

"Get away from me!" Silvana repeated louder, and the chains on her electrocuted her as she struggled to be free. "I'm warning you, I've killed more people than you could ever hope of killing!"

**I dreamed I was missing; you were so scared. **

**But no one would listen; cause no one else cared.**

**After my dreaming I woke with this fear:**

**What am I leaving when I'm done here?**

"This is the one," the child said as he leapt off of Appa. "Father said it would be the quickest one for him to get to if he was in a hurry and if she was injured!"

"Allow me," Lin said before jerking the doors open with metalbending. "We'll need to act fast. She could be anywhere."

"Right, we'll split up," Korra said with a nod. "Iroh, you, Lin, Asami and Tenzin take Naga and go that way. Bolin, Mako, Fire Lord Roku, you're with me."

Iroh leapt onto the large polar bear dog with the others following in suit. He snapped the reigns, driving it expertly. After a few twists and turns, the large canine lifted its head and sniffed. It growled before bounding forwards angrily and snarling at an unseen enemy.

"Get away from me!" Iroh heard Silvana yell faintly, and he nudged the white steed forward with his legs gripping her tighter.

"Don't let us be too late," he pled quietly.

**So if you're asking me, I want you to know:**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done!**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed!**

**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory!**

**Leave out all the rest!**

"Get away from me!" Silvana yelled as Ozai removed his next to final garment.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk," he smiled shaking his head as he removed his shirt to reveal his chest, and a fair amount of body fat. "Such a pity you haven't seen Iroh like this."

"Says you," Silvana spat.

"Oh, so you have seen him naked? Hah! I'm going to _love _making him lose the crown throne," he laughed maniacally, "As soon as I'm the Fire Lord, you'll be _my _bride! And then I can rape you every day and not have to worry about a damn thing!"

"I hope you die," Silvana growled as she moved her wrists to try to blood-bend to save her life.

"Oh, you've got a long way to go before you can use blood-bending," he laughed, his underwear bulging in a manner that made her want to vomit. "Now be a good girl, and denounce your engagement to Iroh."

"NEVER!" she screamed angrily, and he yanked her downwards, moving her hair so that it was above her head, and snarling.

He positioned her so that she was lying with the right side of her jaw touching the ground, and he stepped back before ramming his foot onto her ribcage multiple times until they both heard a sickening snap before Silvana screamed.

**Don't be afraid.**

**I've taken my beating.**

**I've shed but I'm me.**

**I'm strong on the surface – not all the way through.**

**I've never been perfect, but neither have you.**

"Silvana!" Iroh yelled as he heard her agonized screaming. "I'm coming!"

"_We're _coming," Lin corrected, "We're not leaving this fight to you alone, Iroh."

"Wait, we have no medic!" Asami panicked, and the three benders scoffed.

"We aren't exactly healers, but we've learned some," they said in unison.

"I just hope it's enough," Asami worried as she clutched Lin's gut fearfully.

"We can only do our best," Lin said as Korra raced up beside them, her feet moving like lightning and the earth beneath her propelling her forward, two of her strides equaling six of Naga's. "Nice thinking."

"I figured we'd need a healer," she said, "Fire Lord Roku knows the way around."

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well.**

**Pretending someone else can come**

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are.**

Silvana kept screaming in pain as her attacker melted the door shut, blocking it with more objects that would react and trigger traps upon the intruders that he knew were in the building.

"Your precious General is too late," he laughed, "You're mine."

"No!" she screamed, her eyes closing tightly. "Never!"

"Too bad," he smiled, yanking her legs apart.

"I SAID NO, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, and she opened her eyes and let out a steady stream of fire at her attacker.

"Impossible!" he yelled as he tried out counter it, but Silvana continued , and a tiny spiral of the fire almost touched his head. "You little bitch, you're mine, and you know it!"

"SCREW YOU!" she screamed.

"Silvana!" Iroh yelled just outside the door.

"Move," she vaguely heard Lin say. "Korra, Iroh, be prepared to destroy some traps."

"Right," they said as she broke the metal doors down.

They stared in shock as Silvana was locked in a fire against fire match against her attacker, wearing nothing but a layer of earthbending on her front and across her hips and covering her lower regions. She dodged to the right before screaming in pain at the burn she received across her back as she raised her wand to her opponent.

"Sectumsempra!" she yelled, and a jet of light shot out of wand, hitting Ozai square in the chest as he laughed at her "light show".

Team Avatar stared in horror as he dropped dead with a large gaping sword-like wound to his chest, a gaping hole in the center of his ribcage as Silvana fell to the ground exhausted.

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done!**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed!**

**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory!**

**Leave out all the rest!**

"Silvana!" Iroh yelled as he leapt forward. "Korra, can you help Silvana, please?"

"Sure," Korra nodded.

"I'd have banished you, but that's not enough of a punishment. I daresay you got what you deserved after all the crimes you've commited towards the Fire Nation, and the Fire Lords Roku and Zuko, as well as myself. Azulon, what did you mean when you said he'd been taking orders from Azula? Which one?"

"I-I," the child stammered as he came foward, "My father is a good, man, sir, but he's not right in the head. It was when I was about five that he became a guard, and he used this position to try to find his birth mother since the one who raised him was released from prison duty when she grew pregnant with my mother.

"It was when I was seven that he discovered that his birth mother was Azula, the former heiress of the throne. He was so happy when he'd gotten home and told us. But mother was terrified of him and tried to get away from him. In a blind rage, he banished my mother and told her that if she ever tried to come back for me, he'd kill her.

"A few days ago, father took me to meet her. She kept ranting and going off about how she was supposed to be the one retired from the throne instead of Fire Lord Zuko, and how my father was supposed to be Fire Lord while I was the crown prince. I asked her why, and she said that it was because Zuko had stolen her throne from her.

"I told her that she wasn't making any sense, because Fire Lord Zuko beat her fair and square in an Agni Kai, and she screamed out a bunch of swear words before saying that Lady Katara had cheated during the Agni Kai by intervening. But, I'd already memorized the rules of the Agni Kai, and how each side was permitted to have one use of a medic with no interference from their opponent. I told her how she'd broken the rules of the Agni Kai, and that that in itself caused her to forfeit the match, and that Fire Lord Zuko beat her fair and square after that, since the battle was in the history books, as well as the fact that it was her grandfather who'd ordered the killing of all the Air Nomads."

"She probably didn't take that very well," Bolin said happily. "Nice one, kid!"

"Thanks," he said, "But that's not all. She turned to my father, and told him to punish me like her father had her brother. Father took me into my room that night and burnt my chest, telling me that if I ever spoke highly of Fire Lord Zuko in front of him again he'd make me look just like him."

"She'll live," Korra said firmly, "She'll have burns on her back, but Silvana's going to make it. If you're really worried about this, then we can take her to the Northern Water Tribe and get some special water that Katara got from there that she used on Avatar Aang."

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well.**

**Pretending someone else can come**

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are.**

"Iroh," Silvana groaned, her eyes closing as she was just barely able to make out the others who were in the room. Korra blinked and covered the fellow multi-bender.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assured her, eyeing the ring he'd given her that was somehow still on her neck.

"**I can't be who you are**," she moaned as she lost consciousness.

* * *

*has nothing to say about this chapter and hopes you'll review*


	22. Healing Silvana

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

So, how'd you like my working the lyrics into what Silvana was saying at the end of the last chapter? I just couldn't comment at the end before, it was just wrong to kill the mood like that. I do hope you reviewed on the last chapter. Also, what did you think of Ozai's punishment? Did he deserve it, or was I too harsh?

Last time…

"_I can't be who you are," she moaned as she lost consciousness._

* * *

"It's been so long…" Asami fretted. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's got both Katara _and _Korra working on her," Zuko said firmly. "And if Katara's the same as I remember, then Silvana will be fine. Where's Iroh?"

"No idea," Mai said as she sat down next to her husband. "So, you're the ones who helped Avatar Korra with Amon? Welcome."

"Thank you, Lady Mai," Mako said. "It's an honor to be back in my ancestor's homelands."

"You've never been before?" Azula (the younger) asked. "Wow, you're weird! Why are you wearing a red scarf? And why did you stick with the Avatar even though it nearly got you killed numerous times?"

"You remind me of Tenzin's girls," Mako scowled.

"She really does," Tenzin agreed as Katara walked in with Korra. "Well?"

"She'll be fine," the elderly waterbender soothed. "Her burns will never go away, but we've at least dulled them as best we could."

"That's all we asked for, Katara," Zuko said smiling gently. "Thank you."

"Speaking of which, Zuko," Katara said offhandedly, "Do you realize who she is?"

"Yes," Zuko, Mai, Roku and Ren said in unison.

"As well as who is in love with her," Azula beamed, and the four adults deadpanned.

"Azula!" the four scolded in unison.

"What is it with you guys and talking in unison?" she chirped, and she made to go sneak into Silvana's room.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ren yelled as she yanked her child back to her. "You aren't going anywhere _near _your future sister-in-law while she's recovering! Not when she and Iroh need some time alone together!"

"Someone has to debrief her on everything that criminal was plotting," Mai said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure, that's what they're gonna talk about," Azula sighed before taking a seat at her mother's feet.

"Hi," Iroh said as he walked into Silvana's room to see her.

She said nothing, glaring out the window in sorrow. He knew why – the burns that were on her back formed a large and long cape of sorts, complete with the shoulder coverings and a circular look on her collarbone. Her chest and back were now covered in bandages, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that there were ones in her heart that he needed to apply.

"You saved my life," he began, and her eyes snapped to him. "You did."

"No I didn't," she growled. "I killed him for the same reason I killed the others."

"He was planning to kill me and my family once he'd finished with you," Iroh told her gently, "His own son betrayed him to help us find and save you. If he hadn't sent for help when he had to ask for Korra's help with his father's abuse, you'd have died. It was the rest of Team Avatar who helped me find you. I never could have done it on my own – we needed both Appa and Naga to get to you in time."

"How can you stand it?" she said quietly.

"Because," he said gently. "I love you, and no matter what happens I will always love you and you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Even if your entire body was covered in nothing but burns and scars, and you weren't able to bear children, you'd still be the most beautiful person in the world to me and I'd still want your hand in marriage."

"So, what you're saying is 'please don't leave me', is that it?" Silvana asked tartly.

"That sounds about right," Iroh reasoned.

"So you'd still take me to bed?" she asked, and he smirked before nodding. "Even if another man raped me?"

"I know that you would never let him get that far," he said firmly. "But even if he were to rape you, and even if you became pregnant by another man's raping you, I would and will still love you, and even the baby if you were to conceive."

"How could you love another man's bastard child?" she gasped horrified.

"Because it would also be your child," he said firmly. "Any child of yours is a child of mine, even if not by blood and genetics."

"And if I were pregnant now?" she asked, and he blinked.

"Then we'd best hurry with our wedding so the baby bump doesn't get in the way," he smiled as he put his hand on her flat stomach and kissed her. "Do you want me to get my father? He _can _technically perform the vows if I asked him to…"

"Iroh, no," Silvana protested pulling him back as he stood up.

"What? I'm not leaving."

"Iroh, don't you get it? I'm broken goods! I'm demolished, destroyed, shattered – I can't do anything right? Don't you see? I'm not worth keeping! I'm not worth trying to save, or fix, or to keep alive!"

"How could you say that?" he murmured. "Silvana, you are _not _any of those things! How could you say such things? You're the most talented, beautiful, amazing woman I know – and I don't want anyone else for a wife! Nobody will ever even be able to hold a spark up to your flames for me!"

"How can you say that? I'm a monster!"

"Well then that makes two of us, because I've killed dozens of people in the same situation that you just did," he shot back, getting to the heart of the matter.

"If I may," Dumbledore interrupted at that moment, having apparated in during the middle of the argument. "But I believe I know why there is a problem."

"Go away!" Silvana yelled, and he pointed his wand at her. "Go ahead, shoot the Killing curse!"

"Obliviate," Dumbledore said before Silvana's eyes grew glossy and she fell back onto the covers. "She'll be fine. She won't remember a thing of the torture she received – only that you rescued her as she was killing her assailant with the Killing Curse. Good day."

Iroh was about to protest when Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts. He blinked and resumed sitting at Silvana's side and to wait for her to wake up again.

* * *

Dumbledore interfered. _Again._ He really is a manipulative old codger.

Review! I thank my follower of this story! However, I will keep them anonymous.


	23. Rays of Hope

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

… On with the show…

* * *

Silvana blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes and she looked around her. It was quiet – _too _quiet in her opinion. Where were the firebenders who were usually training? Where were the insane member of Team Avatar who were usually making so much noise that she couldn't hear herself think? Where was Iroh's hyperactive sister, Azula? On that note, where was Iroh and his family?

She stood up and put a shirt on over her bandages to go outside, and she found a ten-year-old sitting outside her room. His head jerked upwards, and she realized he was shirtless. He, too, had burns on his back, but he had them on his front as well, and on his throat. His skin was pink, as though healers had tried to heal him too late, just as they had her own back and neck. She'd been surprised when Iroh's wedding ring survived the fires, and made a mental note to ask him why they did so later on.

"I was wondering if you could be my firebending teacher," the boy said shyly, and her eyes snapped to him. "It's pretty common knowledge that you saved the Royal Family by now throughout most of the palace members."

"_I _saved the Royal family?" she asked, and he nodded. "How exactly?"

"The criminal you killed," he explained, "He was planning to kill the entire Royal Family so he could take the throne and put Fire Lord Zuko's sister, Azula, back in power. He idolized Former Fire Lord Ozai."

"And who do you idolize?" she asked, and the boy beamed.

"Oh, that's easy," he grinned, "It's a tie between you and Prince Iroh."

"You put me on the same level as him? Are you sure he won't get mad at you for that?" Silvana asked warily looking around.

"No, he speaks very highly of you, ma'am," the boy said shaking his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Azulon."

"Silvana," she said curtly as she continued to look around. "And you're sure you won't get us in trouble for this?"

"Positive," he said with a nod. "I've already asked Prince Iroh if it was allowed, and he said yes."

"Okay," Silvana hesitantly agreed. "But if I get in trouble for this, I blame it all on you."

"As you wish, Master Silvana!" he beamed before racing out to the training grounds. "What's wrong?"

"I'd prefer a different set of training grounds," she said backing away from the place she was kidnapped from by Ozai. "It just doesn't feel right to go over there."

…(Meanwhile)…

"Prince Iroh," a soldier saluted as he went up to the prince. "There's a woman who wishes to speak with you! She says it's about one of your former soldiers, sir."

"Very well," he said getting up from his empty breakfast plate. This _was_ a common occurence when one of his soldiers died, after all. "Where is she?"

"In the front courtyard, sir," he answered with a bow. "She seems fearful and wary, as though she's done something wrong, though."

"Thank you," he said before going to the courtyard to find a woman who was dressed in pure black, but held a locket in her hand.

"Prince Iroh," she gasped as she looked up to him. "I apologize for taking you away from your busy schedule, but-my son- I'd heard word that you knew where he was."

"Can you describe him?" Iroh asked, and she pulled her locket back out.

"I have an old photo," she said pulling her locket out. "I'm sorry I don't have a recent one – my ex-husband didn't want me anywhere near him."

"Ah, you must be Ozai's wife," Iroh said knowledgeably, and her eyes widened. "You're Azulon's mother?"

"Y-yes, sir," she gasped. "Do you know where he is? Is he alright? Is Ozai really…?"

"Yes, Azulon has been staying with us ever since my fiancee killed Ozai in self-defense," he said putting his hands behind his back to grip his wrist in one hand to keep himself from losing his temper. "Azulon has some old burns on him, but we've made sure he was able to see a healer from the Southern Water Tribe and let him completely recover from Ozai's abuse before we even thought about letting him begin training to become a soldier."

"He what?" she gasped, "Oh, I knew I should have poisoned Ozai when I had the chance! That dirty rotten snake!"

"Indeed," Iroh agreed, "You were aware of his lineage, yes?"

"What lineage?" she asked confused. "All I knew was that my mother adopted him from one of the prisoners in the deeper cells of the prisons."

"His mother was Azula," Iroh revealed, "If Ozai hadn't been killed, he'd have killed everyone from my Grandfather down to my sister and me. it was Azulon's warning us and sending for Avatar Korra that saved our lives alongside Silvana's. He's truly just as much of a hero as she is, even though he doesn't know it."

"Oh!" she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth fearfully. "Ozai punished him?"

"No, he didn't make it out of the room he was detaining Silvana in alive," Iroh shuddered. "She charred him until he was unrecognizable. If I hadn't seen her burning him, I'd have never been able to identify him or his cause of death."

"serves him right, after all the horrible things he's done!" she said nodding firmly. "Do you have any idea how much my sisters and I all hated him?"

"Let me guess, he raped you," Iroh said, and her eyes widened.

"He tried to rape Miss Silvana, didn't he?" she spat, and Iroh nodded. "Well, she showed him! I always told him that he'd end up dying because a woman wouldn't let him have his way! Just goes to prove that a power-hungry fool will always be destroyed by a stronger bender!"

"Well said," Iroh smirked. "Would you like to see him?"

"Oh, yes please!" she gasped and Iroh led her through the grounds.

"She's with me," Iroh glared as a couple guards were looking at her as though they were about to throw her out. "Go back to your post."

"Yes, Prince Iroh," they said before returning to the hallway they were patrolling.

Iroh and his guest arrived, and she gasped as she watched her son train from afar with Silvana. Iroh smiled as he saw Silvana get used to firebending again, the fear in her eyes diminishing with every spar and every parry.

"I do believe that my little boy is helping heal her," she said quietly. "But from what I can't tell."

"Your husband badly burned Silvana's back," Iroh said quietly, "It's only natural that she'd be afraid of fire since it's not her forte to look her fears in the eye. She couldn't look at me for days in shame at her injury until I finally cornered her and lectured her that any and every firebender is going to get burned at one point or another if they're faced with an enemy like Ozai."

"Or Amon," she said quietly.

"Indeed," Iroh agreed. "I'm glad he's dead."

"He had a son," she revealed, and Iroh's eyes snapped to her. "He did. He kept insisting that his son remain with me for what he called protection. Pah – more like his desire for his child to follow his footsteps."

"How old is this child?" Iroh asked, and she shrugged. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, he disappeared the day he heard that his father was dead," she said sorrowfully. "I haven't seen hair or hide of that ungrateful brat since. I often wonder if he'll turn into a bloodbender like his father, uncle, and grandfather were…"

"I should hope not. I'm tempted to interrupt them, but that would be dangerous to both of them."

"Why is Prince Iroh watching us?" Azulon asked fearfully as he parried one of Silvana's attacks a few hours after they'd begun training.

"No idea," Silvana huffed, deflecting his attack with fire of her own. "How long have you been firebending?"

"Since I was really little," Azulon said quietly. "My dad drilled it into me like Yakone did to Amon and Tarlock."

"Why don't we stop for today?" Silvana breathed as she felt her ribs beginning to give out. "I can't handle much more so soon."

"Thank you," he beamed as he put his right fist to his left palm with his left fingers upright before bowing slightly.

"Anytime," she smiled softly as he turned to the direction Iroh was in.

"Impossible," Azulon whispered, "that's impossible…"

"What's impossible?" Silvana asked, and she looked up to Iroh. "Oh, that? Why? Is she your mother?"

"Yes," Azulon breathed. "Mother… Momma!"

He ran up the hill and tackled her into a hug, and she tearfully brought her lips to his forehead and buried her face in his hair.

"That never gets old," Iroh smiled as he curled his fingers around Silvana's. "Even my grown soldiers will do that when they get home. It's heartwarming every time."

"So the emotionless jerk is just a front?" Silvana teased, and he chuckled before he nodded. "Well, I'll enjoy keeping you as _my _man who's supposedly an emotionless jerk. So, will she be a part of the palace staff now?"

"Yes," he smiled, "As your future personal maid, actually. Mother felt it appropriate since Azulon saved our lives and yours."

"I look forward to working with her," Silvana laughed before kissing him on the cheek, to which he retaliated with a kiss to her lips.

* * *

I thought I'd give Azulon somewhere to stay while Iroh and Silvana are at Hogwarts. Is this a good idea?


	24. Renewed Passions

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

So far, we've got Iroh's parents and sister, Silvana, Silvana's maid, Silvana's student, a few nameless guards and soldiers, and a few nameless Hogwarts students.

Anyhow, on with the show.

* * *

Silvana beamed as she dressed in her red dress, with Azula, Ren, and even Mai smiling as they helped her prepare for her wedding. She was excited, terrified, and her nerves were a wreck. Ren laughed as she put her hands on the younger firebender's shoulders gently with a warmth in her eyes that Silvana never thought possible.

"He really loves you, you know," she smiled, "You should have seen the look on his face when you went missing. I've never seen Iroh so angry."

"It was rivaling one of Zuko's temper tantrums," Mai chimed in with a smile as she helped put Silvana's hair in a bun. "It's the most I've ever seen Iroh act like Zuko before instead of his namesake."

"I just realized," Silvana panicked with widening eyes. "I'm an orphan – nobody's going to give me away at the wedding…"

"I wouldn't think that," Azula beamed. "You'll see who it is. He's really, really nice! I think he's fun to be around!"

"So long as it's not Bumi or Bolin, I think I'll manage," Silvana deadpanned.

"You'll see," Ren soothed. "I remember I was just as terrified on my wedding day. I was so relieved that Roku thought I was going crazy once we were safely at our honeymoon spot."

"I was more worried about Zuko setting something on fire than I was making a fool of myself," Mai said with a slight smirk, and Silvana's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Were you really?" she laughed, and Mai nodded. "Wow! Was he always like that?"

"Yup! And that's where big brother got his temper, too!" Azula laughed as she put Silvana's necklace back on her. "Trust me, you'll be fine. Big brother wouldn't have picked you to date if he didn't see marrying material in you."

"You date who you marry," Mai said wisely.

"Well, unless you're Tenzin," Silvana smirked, and the firebenders couldn't help but laugh at the joke at his expense.

"There is no way I'm letting Iroh let you go," Ren gasped as she finished laughing. Mai nodded in agreement. "I think that's one of the few things the entire family can agree on."

"Thank you," she smiled, "But must it really be this elaborate?"

"Yes," Ren smiled, "And don't be surprised when you see Iroh wearing the Prince's crown. It _is _his original occupation after all, ever since birth."

"Oh yeah, I'm marrying royalty," Silvana said quietly. "Sarah would throw a hissy fit. Sev would kill me if he knew who I was marrying."

"Let's get you down that aisle," Mai said wisely as she let her daughter-in-law lead the way before peeking out to see if the coast was clear. "Alright, not a boy in sight. Let's go."

"Oh what if I mess up?" Silvana whimpered, and Mai put her arm gently around her before beginning to soothe her.

"What if I mess up?" Iroh worried as he fixed his tie. "What if I get so nervous I accidentally set something on fire?"

"That was one of your grandmother's fears as well with our wedding," Zuko chuckled, "Just relax, Iroh. You're going to be fine."

"Iroh, you're my son, there's no way you can mess up," Roku chuckled. "Now come on, we need to be out there before the girls are."

"Silvana's probably terrified," Iroh said furrowing his brow in worry until the trio heard all four women laughing from the room Silvana was in.

"There's no way I'm letting Iroh let you go," they heard Ren say from behind the door as soon as the laughter ceased. "I think that's one of the few things the entire family can agree on."

"Really?" Iroh whispered to his father as he was dragged away. "Do you really think that?"

"She saved our lives multiple times, son," Roku said, "and she's a multibender, but even if she didn't have all those things working in her favor, we'd still think that way. She makes you happy, Iroh, and that's what matters to us, son."

"After all, this is the only woman you've ever given enough of your time to spend with like a true gentleman and date properly," Zuko teased. "Of course we're going to keep her. Besides that, she can keep your sister occupied while we're in meetings."

"You're horrible…" Iroh murmured.

.

.

.

A loud crack resonated a week later and Dumbledore came striding out. Silvana rolled her eyes, ignoring the wizard as she leaned forward to kiss her new husband as they returned to the Fire Nation Palace from their honeymoon. She smiled mischievously, and the air chilled itself to feel like the Southern Water Tribe.

"I believe we have something to tell my parents," Iroh smirked, and Silvana twisted to apparate him into the palace, near the throne room.

"What, that I'm not knocked up?" she teased.

"I look forward to having you as my queen for the rest of our days, my empress…" he deadpanned.

"I look forward to throwing Death Eaters in the Dungeons," she smiled evilly, "Where they belong!"

"So, what's all this?" Zuko asked amused as he rounded the corner. Silvana blushed embarrassed and Iroh laughed. "Iroh?"

"We were talking about what we were going to do once…" he snickered before letting out a round of chuckling.

"You were Fire Lord and Lady?" he asked amused, and Iroh nodded. "I see. You remind me of your great uncle so very much, Iroh. You truly do personify him… it's as if you are his reincarnation…"

"Hey, I'm not a perverted old man!" Iroh scowled, and Zuko chuckled.

"That is true," he smiled, "And your shoes don't smell as badly as his did either. Not nearly so."

"General Iroh, Miss Silvana," Dumbledore said walking up behind them. "It's time for the school year to begin."

"Very well," Iroh nodded curtly before turning back to Zuko and hugging him. "I will miss you, Grandfather. I'll try to visit when I can."

"I'll pass it along," he smiled, "Now go scare some students."

"Will do!" Silvana grinned before leading Iroh to the Great Hall. "Wow…"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled as they gaped around them. "Come, the students will be here tonight, there is much to see."

"Wait, where are our quarters?" Silvana asked worriedly, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Your classroom, office, and your quarters are all in the Dungeons," he said simply. "I thought you would want to be near the outdoors, since it is what you are used to."

"Thanks," Silvana said hesitantly, and the two followed him into the dungeons.

"Here is the classroom," Dumbledore said simply, and Iroh scowled as he saw it. Nothing but a bunch of desks, and he was tempted to burn them all. "I can remove the desks if you so wish it. Your office is just across the hall, and there are two desks there, one for each of you."

"So, where are our quarters exactly?" Silvana asked as he led them to a portrait of a group of people Iroh thought looked vaguely familiar.

"Just behind this portrait," Dumbledore said calmly, "All you must do is set up a password."

"Hi," the young airbender grinned. "What do you want the password to be?"

"Fire Lord Iroh," Silvana beamed, and the General looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "What? The students won't figure that out anytime soon."

"You know Uncle Iroh?" the young Firebender said leaving their flying bison, and Iroh suddenly recognized who was guarding his quarters.

The previous Team Avatar was the guardians of his temporary home.

* * *

Do you like the portrait idea? Are Zuko and Mai too far out of character?

Please review!


	25. Beginnings of Trouble

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, so as a recap, they're at Hogwarts now.

On with the show!

* * *

Silvana relaxed on her bed as the mediwitch began rubbing the anti-burn lotion onto her back to heal her scarred skin. Iroh himself was rubbing some on his own burns. Their skin would forever be an angry slight pink, but it would at least get rid of the dead skin and tissue sort of feel that a burn usually left behind. Their skins would feel normal, and even be normal aside from the slight pink discoloration that would be permanent. Silvana shuddered at the cold feel, and Iroh emotionlessly ignored the next teacher who walked in for an examination.

"Who the hell are you? And how on earth did you get all those burns?" she asked incredulously, and the bending duo ignored her.

"This feels good," Silvana sighed. "We should have discovered this centuries ago, Iroh."

"Agreed," Iroh nodded as he rubbed a particularly nasty burn that a missile had given him in his fight for Republic City.

"We'll have to get the recipe for this so you can make this at home," Silvan shuddered gleefully.

"I'm sure some of my soldiers wouldn't mind some of this," Iroh chuckled.

"Are you two even listening to me? Are you Madame Poppy Pomfrey?" the newer entrant asked angrily.

"Yes," Poppy replied, "They'll be teachers here. I'm just helping her heal up from this burn she received in a fight. I'll be with you as soon as I'm done."

"I'll take over if you really need to see her," Iroh volunteered, and Poppy glared at him.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her while she doesn't have a shirt on!" the mediwitch snapped.

"Oh, call off it! You're telling me that my own husband can't even see me naked anymore?" Silvana asked, and Poppy blinked in shock.

"You could have said that before," she glared. "Have fun. Don't try anything funny, or I'll detain you during the feast."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Iroh said emotionlessly as he began rubbing lotion on Silvana's back as she began rubbing some on his side.

"You two are disgusting," the newer witch spat before retreating behind her own curtain around a bed.

.

.

.

"Whoa, who're the new guys?"

"I wonder what they're teaching."

"I wonder if we're getting two new classes."

"What if they're married?"

"Oh, I hope he's single! He's hot!"

"Wait, aren't they the ones from the park, Sev?"

"Yeah, Lils, but I don't know how they got here as the same age. They should be a few years older now."

"I can't believe this! _These _are who that bastard was talking about? Pah! We'll put them at the blunt of the Marauder's wrath, right guys?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Count me in!"

"I don't know, guys – it feels kind of wrong to attack our teachers. Especially when they did nothing wrong."

"Oh don't be a coward, Wormtail," Potter shot back.

"Oh, look, the first years!" one of the girls said escitedly and the Gryffindor table around her stopped talking as the entire hall did as well as the first years filed in fearfully.

The sorting hat sang its song, much to Iroh's calm and stoic astonishment, and the students were then sorted by means of putting the hat on. as soon as they were all done, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, as you can all see, we have three new additions to our staff this year!" he announced proudly, "I am pleased to welcome Professor Isis Nodum as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor!" A woman down the table stood and saluted to the students before bowing happily as the students applauded loudly. "Good Luck, Professor! I also present General Iroh and Mrs. Silvana Tractatori, our new Oriental Magic instructors!" Iroh and Silvana stood up in unison, Iroh assuming his usual _I'm-The-General _posture, and Silvana assuming her somewhat-motherly-but-will-kick-butt-if-necessary posture.

There was a ripple of confusion and Silvana could feel a pair of eyes on her, and she quickly scanned to find Severus' on her and Iroh. She smiled softly and nodded towards him, gently nudging Iroh with her mind, and he, too, looked at Severus and nodded. The young teen smiled and nodded back as they sat back down, clapping happily for them, even though he was the one of few.

"Why on earth did he give you that last name?" Iroh whispered into her ear as the students burst into applause at length.

"It means 'manipulator' in Latin," she whispered, "I found it fitting since I can use more than one element. That Isis woman's last name means 'knot' in Latin."

"I wonder what flame is," he smirked.

"Flamma," she smiled, "And fire is 'ignis'. Aqua means water, Terra means earth, and Caeli means air."

"You know a lot of this Latin," he smirked as the feast began. "Hm, he sure likes his flamboyance doesn't he?"

"Indeed," Silvana scowled. "He'll commit suicide, I think. it's either that or he'll end up in a crazy house."

"So, Mrs. Tractatori…" a woman said hesitantly.

"Please, call me Silvana," she said.

"Right… Silvana," she said sheepishly. "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in multiple countries," Silvana said, "I had to scrounge with various migrating animals for food, but it was multiple countries nonetheless."

"What about you, General Iroh?" she asked, and he glanced at her.

"I also spent most of my childhood traveling around the world," he said in a tone that dismissed the discussion.

None of the other teachers dared to approach them that evening, nor at Breakfast the next morning. It was a student who first approached them, and none other than Severus Snape.

"Um, General Iroh?" he asked hesitantly, and the two benders looked up. "I-I just wanted to ask if the Slytherins are going to be paired with the Gryffindors for your classes…"

"I'm afraid so," he said, "However, I can tell you that I'll be keeping an extremely close eye on both houses to ensure that there is justice that is served equally."

"Thank you, sir," he said softly, "But the other teachers all coddle the Marauders, and rarely give them the punishments they deserve, and they gang up on those teachers who weren't behaving in a like manner, sir. And-and that most consider Slytherins to be pure evil, just like the Marauders do."

"These Marauders… could you point them out to me?" Iroh asked, and he nodded. "Come to my class early if you can, and point them out to me as they walk in."

"Yes, sir," Snape said with his eyes lighting up.

"Uh, Iroh," Silvana said, pointing at their schedule, and he smirked. "Slytherin-Gryffindor Third years are first."

"Excellent," he smirked as they stormed down the hall, exuding an aura so feared that Severus hoped that one day he could portray an aura just as terrifying.

* * *

So, what do you think? Iroh and Silvana's reactions good? Bad? Realistic or no?

Also, I wanted the firebenders to now have a way to get rid of their burns. I thought it fair since they could easily get burned with firebending practice, and this will be able to get rid of any burns for those who don't want them.

Review, please! I'll give you virtual Hogwarts versions of your favorite treats if you do!


	26. Medical Leave

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, so as a recap, they're at Hogwarts now, and they're about to teach Snape and the Marauder's Class. I really don't like messing with the Marauders right now, so I'm just going to skip them for the most part and give a brief overview.

On with the show!

* * *

"General," Snape said hurrying forward to talk with him, saluting.

"At ease, soldier," Iroh said narrowing his eyes to analyze the child. "Status report."

"They're at the Gryffindor tower now, sir," he said, "and the leader is trying to win the heart of a girl who hates him, and his hair will always be a mess. The second is the one who has a brother in Slytherin, and the third shouldn't be in school, sir. The fourth is a spineless coward who, in my opinion, personifies a rat. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail are their codenames, sir."

"Good work, soldier," Iroh nodded as a few others stepped in. "Take a seat."

"For the last time, the answer is no, Potter!" a redhead yelled angrily as she stormed in close to last. "It always will be no, and will forever remain no! I might change my mind if you come upon a heaping dung-load of luck and stop picking on the Slytherin house!"

"What is it with you and old Snivellous?" James asked loudly as he walked in with the other three Marauders close behind just before the tardy bell rang. "What on earth do you see in that future Death Eater anyways?"

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Iroh said darkly, and James yelped in surprise. "I will have no student of mine accusing another of being a Death Eater or a future Death Eater unless that student can prove to me that they've seen the Dark Mark on the accused person's forearm. Now, apologize or it will be two detentions."

"Sorry, Snivellous," James said tartly before lowering his voice. "That you're a hook-nosed Voldy-follower."

"Do I need to make it a week's worth, Potter?" Iroh growled, the flames itching ever higher towards the ceiling of the room. "Because by all means, if you do, then you have my permission to keep running your mouth so crudely to your fellow classmates. I'm warning each and every one of you now: I will _not _tolerate _any _kind of foul behavior simply over petty house rivalries! You will treat each other as your equals. If I catch you harming each other intentionally out of my classroom, you will be receiving detention. Any detention you receive from me, will be served with me, and the same goes for Silvana. I warn you of this as well: breaking my classroom rules results in an automatic detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused, and Iroh's eyes narrowed.

"Iroh, the flames," Silvana said as she walked down, and he nodded and closed his eyes to focus and will the flames to lower. "Thank you. So, who broke a rule before you even told them?"

"Potter," Iroh said, and Silvana's eyes snapped onto James.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, step forward," she ordered, and the Marauders remained where they were. "You'll step forward and obey us unless you want a year's worth of detentions that will make Filch look like a walk in a field of daisies! Now get up front, you four!"

The four still remained rooted on the spot, and the others began looking around to try to figure out who she was talking about. Iroh's temper snapped and the fires cascaded over the ceiling, startling all the students and the third years – except Snape and the Marauders – were cowering and trying to flatten themselves and keep as far away from the flames as humanly possible.

"This is your last chance," Iroh said darkly, "Before I write you little brats up for insubordination and make sure that the punishment you receive is just."

"Like that'll ever happen," James muttered before the fires turned green and electricity began crackling in the air.

.

.

.

Within weeks the Marauders had gotten so far on Iroh's bad side that he'd have burn them if it wasn't illegal for him to. They'd tried to drown Silvana in the lake, only to find that they'd helped her unlock her waterbending, and at length, blood-bending. She was soon spending every full moon, and every night a few nights a week, outside.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar group of werewolf and illegal animagi approach the whomping Willow. She smiled evilly as she narrowed her eyes and the four found themselves in as much point that rivaled the Cruciatus curse. This continued until about midnight and Silvana went inside to bed, her earthbending unlocked by Potter's firing off a Cruciatus curse, and she blocking it with the earth.

"All that's left is air," she whispered to Iroh as she climbed into bed.

"You stay up too late," he grumbled as he kissed her and they then went to sleep.

.

.

.

At length, the years passed in the Magical World, and Severus and the Marauders were in their final year. Severus had been forced out of Oriental Magic (The Marauders were swearing it was him who was hurting them at least once a week, even during the summers), even though Iroh continued to coach him outside of class on the Hogsmeade weekends.

In Severus' seventh year, however, Silvana had smiled at Christmas to Iroh and had delivered the two most terrifying words in his vocabulary to him: I'm pregnant. It was on that happy note that a few days later she unlocked her airbending for the Wizard World. And thus, it was at the end of the year that Dumbledore announced that the Oriental Magic class would be cancelled since they were leaving for her health, and nobody else would take up the job from their "country". The students were sorry to see them go, but they promised that they'd keep in touch if that was what the two teachers had wanted, to which they'd oblidged most of them.

The Marauders had known, and were able to tell that Silvana was heavily pregnant by this time, and were glaring at her protruding abdomen as Iroh fondly put his hand on top of it protectively and kissed his wife. It was Silvana who'd sensed their attack plan, and alerted Iroh to it. James and the others were ecstatic about their leaving, and were planning on one last prank that would scare the crap out of the witch.

"James," Lily said, pulling him back. "Leave her alone! Can't you see that she's pregnant? She doesn't need you stressing her out! The same goes for you three!"

"Guys, back off, we'll get them back when they return," James said confidently. "They'll come back, I know it. They'll have to once she has that kid and raises it to be a freak like he is. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a bastard."

"Remus Lupin!" Lily shouted, and he ignored her and approached the two.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" Silvana said warily as Iroh shifted himself so that he was easily able to firebend to protect his wife and unborn child.

"I know you hate us," he said sadly, "And – I'm sorry I never stood up to them. I was lonely, and desperate. I'd like to talk to you in your office, if you don't mind. Both of you."

"Okay," Silvana agreed, and Iroh nodded before leading the way.

"I'm sorry," Remus said as they closed the door. "I should have told you before, but I'm a werewolf, and my kind aren't accepted at all. That's why I'm scared of standing up to them – it's because they're the only ones aside from my parents who have stayed by me and not revealed what I am willingly. Dumbledore knows, of course, and so does Madame Pomfrey, but they didn't reveal it because they'd lose their jobs if they did. Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble we Marauders have been causing you, ever since day one in class. I'd apologize to Severus, but he'd hex me into oblivion…."

"We'll let him know," Silvana smiled softly. "Thank you, Remus."

"Apology accepted," Iroh said with his back now stiff as a board. It was his mental defense to ensure that he didn't do anything stupid. "Would you like to join the festivities?"

"No," he said sadly, "I can't get job offers. You know – Lycanthropy."

"I'll try to come up with a cure for you, little one," Silvana promised, "If I do, you'll be the first one to take it from this world once we're done testing it, I promise."

He smiled before the two benders walked back through the portal back to their own world, only to find that they hadn't aged very much in the magical world and that even though they'd been in the magical world for five years, only eight months had passed since they'd left.

"Well, this will be interesting," Silvana smiled before she felt a familiar sensation. "Um, Iroh…"

"Yes?" he said softly as he led her down the hallways.

"Can we go to bed? I'm tired," she said quietly, and he nodded.

"Iroh, there's another General's Meeting," his mother said as she caught him in the halls.

"Yes, mother," he sighed before handing Silvana to her and striding away out to the courtyard to find Appa, Tenzin, and Korra. "Hi."

"Welcome back! You look like you haven't aged a day!" Korra beamed. "Did you hear?"

"I just got back," he growled, "There's no chance I heard any gossip or news."

"Mako and I are married!" Korra squealed excitedly. "Oh, and there's another little air nomad on the way as well."

"Well, the Fire Nation is going to get another member in the Royal line as well fairly soon," Iroh reported, and Korra's eyes went wide.

"Silvana's pregnant? Congrats, Iroh!"

"Double Congratulations from the Nomads," Tenzin said from up front.

"Thank you," he said curtly, and Iroh was silent the entire rest of the way as Tenzin and Korra (mostly the latter) went through any details that he'd missed.

He sighed wearily as he had to listen to Korra lecturing about romances. Bolin dating Asami (no surprise there), Mako marrying her (Again, no surprise), Lin finding a long-lost nephew, who was also a metalbender and in love with one of her favorite soldiers, and that a new foe had arisen, one who had declared himself as the son of Tarlock, and the grandson of Yakone, another blood-bender. Korra scowled in recollection of what Amon had done and had almost vowed to destroy this one herself, stopping only because Aang had told her that it was the destiny of another who was able to control all the elements.

Iroh shuddered in fear at the thought of Silvana losing her bending as he let the dark waters of sleep curl around him as they journeyed.

* * *

Okay, so I know I was brief with the Marauders, and very cruel, but please remember that Silvana and Iroh hate them because of what they do to Severus, and so the two (mostly her) take it upon themselves to bring the four brats to justice, and mostly Remus was left out. So, should she give birth in the next chapter while he's gone and shock him when he gets home? Should it be a boy or a girl?

Review!


	27. Working on Vacation

The results are in! I'm not revealing anything, but the results are in! I look forward to presenting them to you in the next chapter or so. Again, I don't own either HP or LoK.

* * *

"Iroh," Silvana whined, and Ren put a hand on her daughter-in-law's forehead.

"Shh," she soothed as she wet a rag and put it on Silvana's forehead, "Everything's going to be fine. Just keep your breathing even."

Silvana nodded and began focusing on Ren as she attempted to keep her breathing even. She managed to go to sleep only to reawaken in more pain than she could care to remember.

"Iroh," she moaned, and Ren again put her hand on Silvana's forehead to find it covered in hot sweat.

"It's okay," she soothed as Silvana bit her lip in more pain.

Iroh glared around him during the meeting with the other generals, Chief Bei Fong, Korra, Tenzin (who was representing the Air Nomads), and the three other heirs to thrones in the other nations. Halfway through the meeting, the topic turned onto Silvana, as it always seemed to do nowadays. Amon's child was still nowhere to be found, and the other generals, and world leaders, outside of Team Avatar was worried about finding their witch and training her before Amon's child became a serious threat just as he had before. A younger, newer, soldier burst into the meeting, clutching a letter and breathing very panicked.

"Generals! There's been an attack! Figures wearing black cloaks and shooting off green lights are torturing and killing people throughout Republic City! One yelled out an order to go attack someone of royal blood!"

Iroh leapt up and snatched the letter, seeing double from a rush of blood to his head. Korra was soon at his side, as well as Tenzin and Lin. Korra then dismissed the meeting, rallying them to find their elderly Fire Lord and his wife. Iroh immediately began barking orders.

"Bumi, you go protect the Earth Nation's royalty," he called out, and the Air nomad duo stared in shock and horror at Iroh's words. Soon, the other two royalties were also protected, and the United Forces army was soon in motion.

Iroh went straight home to the Fire Nation Palace, his worries on Silvana. Lin, Korra, and Tenzin were with him, and all three of them were on the same mind track as him: protect Silvana at all costs.

They reached the Fire Nation Palace about a day later, with Tenzin caring for a now exhausted Appa, and Lin and Korra racing to the throne room to talk to Ruko. Iroh strode warily towards his wife's room, his stomach twisting in knots in the fear of what he'd find when he reached there.

His heart almost stopped as he heard a loud wailing.

* * *

*gasps* does she or doesn't she? It's in the next chapter, I promise!


	28. Comings and Goings

You lot probably already know this by now, but I don't own HP or TLoK. Silvana is mine, but just about only her. I liked the scene when I was watching it, so I mirrored it with a twist.

* * *

As soon as Iroh's heart was able to work properly, he dashed towards Silvana's room. He jerked the door open to find his mother barring most of his vision a couple feet from the door, with a newborn in her arms. He stared before hesitantly taking his child into his arms, and the tiny wailing ceased almost immediately.

Another wailing was soon heard, however, as Silvana arched her back in pain. Iroh's eyes widened, and his mother pushed him backwards, startled, and he shook his head.

"Go," she ordered, leaving no room for argument. "I'll watch over her. Go take care of your son."

"But mother, Silvana!" Iroh protested, "She's-she's!"

"She's had one, now let her have the other in peace," Ren snapped before slamming the door in his face.

He looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, which was looking at him curiously. He blinked at his son, who gurgled and held up his tiny fists in return. He stared in shock for another moment before Silvana let out another wail of pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she yelled distraught. "Get it out! Get her out!"

"We're trying," they replied. "You have to push, Lady Silvana!"

Iroh forced himself to leave, Silvana's pained moanings and wailings hurting his ears and piercing through his heart. He looked down at his tiny son, his heart somehow taking flight at the sight of him, and he immediately saw something in the tiny infant's eyes that faintly looked like fires.

"Zuko," he said, and the infant blinked. "My Prince Zuko."

"Iroh?" Korra asked, and stopped cold. "Wow…"

"Korra, what on earth are… you…" Tenzin trailed off, staring at Iroh and his son.

"Will you two move? We don't have all day," Lin snapped before shoving them aside and only then noticing what was in Iroh's arms.

"Dad… You're a dad," Korra finally stuttered, and Iroh nodded, looking back down at his son with a soft smile. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Silvana's the mother, isn't she?" Lin asked, and Iroh flinched as Silvana let out another shriek of pain and anguish. "I'll take that scream as a yes."

"Twins?" Tenzin asked, and Iroh nodded.

"It's apparently an inherited trait," he said quietly, "I just hope they don't fight over the throne like my grandfather did with Azula…"

Zuko happily gurgled in his father's arms, blissfully unaware of his mother's continued pain at having to bring his twin into the world. Azula (the younger) was sobbing quietly at her location with her grandparents, the only consolation the two had. The two elders were very wise, and both knew that Silvana was needing Ren while Roku was on the throne and Iroh was off at a Military meeting. Iroh suddenly realized this and immediately headed towards his grandparents' room, knocking before opening the door.

"Iroh," the older Zuko rasped with a wide smile. "Ah, and our little great-grandchild…"

"Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled. "I felt it appropriate, grandfather. You named me after your Uncle Iroh when wanting me to be strong and wise like him. I want him to be strong, brave, noble, and as wise as you when he gets to be Korra's age, so what better to name him than the man I know who can personify all the traits that I want my son to have?"

"Thank you," Zuko smiled. "Thank you, my little Iroh…"

"You always were the sweeter of the two," Mai smiled softly as Ren entered the room.

"It's alright, Iroh," she said as he stood up worriedly. "They're alright. Both are healthy and happy."

"Mother," Iroh warned, and she smiled.

"Girls will still outnumber the boys," she beamed, and Iroh deadpanned.

"You're annoying sometimes," he shot back. "Did Silvana name her?"

"Mai," Ren nodded. "After your grandmother."

"Thank you both," she said with tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much…"

"We love you," Iroh murmured as he kissed her forehead first, then let Zuko whisper some final words of wisdom about parenting and about being the Fire Lord into his ear before the two elders slowly slipped away into the next life.

"May the Spirits smile upon you wherever you are," Ren sobbed before she and Azula clutched each other and began sobbing onto each others' dresses.

"And may Great Uncle Iroh find you alongside Avatar Aang and Chief Toph Bei Fong, and Sokka," Iroh smiled.

* * *

*sobs* I loved Zuko, but he was old... and besides that, I wanted them to be able to meet Iroh's kids. *sobs again* I'M SORRY!

Please review if you don't still hate me... *sniffels*


	29. Calm Before the Storm

So, this chapter is set just after she spies on Severus in _Snape Chronicles: Half-Blood Princess_ chapter 11. Enjoy.

* * *

Silvana pondered the progress the others had been making upon the various prophecies of old. She smirked, laughing at how she'd figured all the prophecies out by eavesdropping on Severus during the planning meeting he'd held with his clan, and where he'd recited the prophecies as though she hadn't been there. He'd even flirted with his wife before (thankfully) leaving the room so they could go shag!

She shuddered at that part before pondering her spying on the others over her time in the Elemental Nations. She then thought about her niece who was in Wonderland, who she'd seen baffle the Knave of Hearts. It had baffled Silvana to see just how quickly her family was able to deceive someone, and she vaguely wondered if it was a family trait of theirs alongside the Potions and Dueling prowess they inherited.

Iroh listened as she told him of the other two prophecies, as well as the progress of their three nieces that had been made. Eileen was almost in possession of her special weapon, Kiru was a third of the way done with her task, and Athena was still floating around under a parasol and hurling fireballs and little people with mushrooms on their heads. Sarah, however, hadn't reported on her own time, but they figured she'd let them know once they were done.

Silvana scowled as Iroh filled her in on what the other Generals and Korra had said about what was going on with Amon's mystery child. Silvana had now mastered Earthbending (no thanks to her stubborn nature that had shown up during the pregnancy), and was now working on metalbending with Lin in their down time.

Sadly, it wasn't very often. Since Iroh was preparing to take over the throne, Silvana was stuck caring for both baby Zuko and baby Mai. Azulon and his mother were trying to help as best they could, but there were still times when only her touch could calm the two down.

"Every step we take, they just keep getting closer and closer to us," Iroh muttered angrily to Ruko and Ren one day. "We _have _to stop this madman before it's too late!"

"He makes a point," Azula said carefully. "Grandma and Grandpa are dead. We're two firebenders down, three since Silvana's always busy with the twins."

"Azula, make sure you and Azulon's mother are always caring for the twins," Ren said, "This will leave two firebenders to protect and care for them. Iroh, stay with Silvana. Ruko, be ready for a battle."

"Right," they nodded before taking to their posts.

"You know, if it were up to me, I'd be fighting Amon's kid right now!" Silvana yelled angrily.

"You'll be regretting that," a dark voice said before ramming Iroh in the back of the head.

* * *

So, who do you think attacked?

Review and I'll update faster!


	30. Endgame

Silvana: RabidOrochimaruOtaku doesn't own anything off of the Legend of Korra except Amon's kid, Iroh's living family, and me. Oh, wait, I'm included in that last one. Anyways, I want to know who knocked my husband out! Let's get on with this shindig!

* * *

Silvana gaped as a boy of about fourteen hit Iroh in the back of the head. She'd almost raced forward to grab him, but he'd grabbed Iroh in a manner that Silvana recognized, and her blood froze. Iroh awoke, yelling in agony, and collapsed as his bending was taken from him.

"Die, General Iroh," the man sneered, and wielded a blade towards him.

"No!" Silvana screamed, and he turned to her resheathing the knife.

"I could always go with this one next," he pondered before yanking her and removing the elements of bending that she'd mastered so far.

She, too, screamed in agonized shock before falling to the ground. She felt around in her core, and felt the glimmer of magic still within her. she struggled to get up, but was astonished to find that her attacker was about to kill Iroh.

"No!" she yelled, putting her fist up to airbend.

He dodged deftly, and took this as well, and even the last of her magic away from her. she glowered before remembering something that Severus had said. _When you're out of options, think of what you'd have done if you were a Muggle fighting our father._

She glared, unsheathing her own knife, and sent it flying at the teen's back, ramming him straight in the neck, severing his spine. He gasped and began floundering like a headless chicken (literally!) before falling dead at last on top of an exhausted, and traumatically shocked, Iroh.

"Iroh," Silvana gasped. "I don't care if I'm a Muggle now. Are you alright?"

"You killed," he said, "You killed without bending."

"Korra can fix it," Silvana shrugged. "We can do this. Iroh, get up, come on! Come on, Iroh, please!"

He blinked before slowly getting up and following Silvana to the location of their animal cages, where their messenger hawks were kept. After penning out the events quickly to Korra, she sent their fastest hawk to Korra with the news.

Two days later, Korra arrived in a shock, with a few of the other Generals joining them. She ran up to Silvana, and immediately gasped at the state the new Fire Lord and Lady were in. They'd been instated the day after the attack, as Roku and Ren felt it was time to retire, and she had almost gone insane with the loss of her magic.

Korra quickly healed Silvana first, one element at a time, in perfect reverse order of when they'd been taken: magic, air, metal, earth, lightning, fire, and water. Once Silvana's was completed, Korra quickly healed Iroh, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," Silvana said gratefully, and Iroh followed in suit.

"You are most welcome, Lady Silvana and Fire Lord Iroh," she grinned, and gave them a look that asked how they were liking being the leaders. "What's it like being the Fire Lord now?"

"I hate it," Iroh groaned. "I've been here two days and I'm already close to insanity."

"Well, perhaps a different setup," Silvana suggested. "Maybe have some of the different people in authority try to solve the problems and only bring them to us if it's major, like rape or murder."

"I like that idea," he sighed before noticing a portal. "What now?"

"Silvana, Iroh, Avatar Korra," Sarah said as she walked through. "Voldemort is dead."

"Right," the two firebenders said before Korra whistled for Naga.

"Let's go to Prince Manor," Silvana said. "We'll meet up there and create a game plan. I'd like everyone in Team Avatar to join me if that's alright."

Sarah nodded before going back through the portal.

* * *

Fin. Next up: Deathly Heroes: United Forces! Yay!


End file.
